Hannah Jameson and Secrets Of Her Past
by Mysterious Prophetess
Summary: Harry Potter is dead. Ginny runs off to America and assumes the identity Marcy Jameson and is a single mother of a daughter named Hannah. What happens when this skate boarding, minor magician recieves a certain letter from a certain school?
1. Chapter 1

**MP**: DON'T OWN IT!  
**OC**: We get it. So I don't show up till when?

**MP**: Chapter 2 (This was fixed after a review from some one else so, I hope it's slightly better)

**Hannah Jameson and Secrets Of Her Past **

**Chapter 1: The End of one thing, The Beginning of another **

The war was finally over. Over looking the remains of the town of Little Hangelton were two figures standing by an improvised memorial. The town looked like World War Two had happened in the town and there were countless little crosses dotting the field. It was Early march and the sky threatened to open up on them with it's gloomy skies.

"It's not fair," said one, a man who was tall (bout 6 foot) and muscular with read hair and freckles as he looked at the memorial; it was a statue. This wizard was Ronald Weasley.

"I know Ron, this took his whole life away and no one seems to care except that V-voldemort is gone," said the second figure, a woman that reached his shoulders with bushy brown hair and brown eye; the witch now known as Hermione Weasley.

She was close to tears. During their days at Hogwarts they were known as the golden Trio but the third member had sacrificed himself to save every one.

The statue, transfigured by one Hermione Weasley, was of the third; Harry Potter The-boy-who-lived-who-defeated-Voldemort. He was to be buried by his parents. A fourth, Ginevra Weasley, Ginny Weasley, who was engaged to be Ginevra Potter, wasn't taking it well. In fact, she planned on vanishing after Harry's funeral and Molly wasn't happy with it, since Ginny was only 16. She didn't care. Ron and Hermione understood perfectly. Ginny's heart had been torn out by the last battle.

Percy had died in a ministry assault and one of the Twins had died protecting the other, and Arthur had died protecting Molly in the battle for London, which had the least damage and the most amounts of memory charms in the whole war. The death eaters had been rounded up and all given the Dementor's kiss, the dementors locked up in a place that had properties similar to the Pantronous Charm, so that none could ever be hurt by them again. Draco Malfoy was decorated as the best spy for the side of light after betraying even his own father to prove himself to the Order, now headed by Minerva McGonagall, and Snape died an honorable death saving Ginny Weasly.

Many died, but this made the wizarding world less biased. Were-wolves were more accepted, for it hadn't been for one Remus Lupin turning a great many were-wolves against Voldemort and Grayback's teachings, it was doubtless the war could have been won as quickly. Nymphadora Tonks, who preferred her surname, was engaged to marry him after he was sworn in as Minister of magic after Scrimgeour was sacked. The deaths that happened before the war escalated were not forgotten. Lily and James Potter were honored for keeping the hope alive through their sacrifices, Sirius Black for his Heroism (He was cleared after Pettigrew's corpse was found on the Little Hangleton battle field with the sword of Gryffindor stabbed through his heart. Too little, Too late)

Dumbledore; he was honored above all others, save Harry he was on equal terms with him. A new fountain was built to replace the one Dumbledore had destroyed the night Fudge stopped being a moron and announced Voldemort was back.

The new fountain was of Harry, Dumbledore, and Hagrid(Died saving Beauxbatons Academy from a Death Eater invasion) There were actually emeralds for Harry's eyes, sapphires for Dumbledore's, and, jet stones for Hagrid's. The battle field cast iron statue paled in comparison to the Ministry's golden one but Harry probably would have preferred Hermione's tribute to him. There were murals of countless others all over the newly repaired Ministry(the next to last battle- Umbridge had been tortured to death by a death Eater and Harry had been dueling Voldemort so he didn't purposefully condemn the toad to death; just no one made an extra effort to save her. She'd promised to make Harry and the Order's lives hell after this and no one wanted to put up with her any more.

(A/N No wonder her name means 'offense'. Well Umbr**_age_** but sounds similar.)

Arthur Weasley had a muggle items museum being set up in his memory. Molly was a wreck so Ginny thought it would be wise to do her packing while her mother and brothers drank themselves silly. She'd have joined them but, she realized all the firewhiskey in the world couldn't bring Harry back. Sure a glass or two helped with night mares but too much only gave her a pounding headache and reminded her full force Harry was no longer there. She heard the group sobbing drunkenly down stairs as she gathered up everything that mattered to her. It wasn't much; just a trunk fully of clothes, books, and effects. The most recent things she'd aquired were Harry's shrunken trunk containing everything dear to him, his glasses, and his wand. On her finger was the last thing he'd given to her; her engagement ring wing with her animagi form engraved onto the band; a ginger fox. His on her right hand with a black stag engraved on it.

Around her neck was the form horcrux of Slytherin's locket. People asked her why she wore it and she said it was to spite any death eaters left roaming. She would leave Gryffindor's sword and Hufflepuff's cup to Ron and Hermione. They preferred those two artifacts. She was taking with her something of greater value than anything in her trunk, and she wouldn't tell her mother. She would be of age by the time any one realized she'd run.

"Are you really going?" asked Fleur from behind her. Ginny whirled aroundand saw Fleur standing there with tears in her eyes.

"I've got to Phlegm." Said Ginny fighting back tears.

"I will miss you so very much!" said Fleur flinging her arms around Ginny.

"I'll write you under the alias Marcy Jameson, ok?" she said.

"I will look foraward to it, Ginny." Said Fleur and with a flick of her wand the rest of Ginny's stuff was packed and shrunken.

"Take care of them Fleur." She said as she slipped her trunk into her pocket.

_(The reason by Hoobastank plays… don't have the CD well try to imagine itDON"T OWN IT HOOBASTANK"S RECORD COMPANY DOES!) _

They day of Harry Potter's funeral was a day hard to be sad on, to begin with, it was a blue sky dotted by fluffy white clouds with a high of 23C(72F) extremely sunny, but after the many black clad wizards glared at the sky. A few well placed weather charms turned the sunny Day in March into a gloomy wet one as many viewed it should be. This ruined several muggle picnics, but the wizards could have cared less. Ginny Weasly was in the lead of the procession and wore very baggy dress robes to hide her pack and muggle clothing; it was more of a frock.  
A long procession of people sit in the chairs as a minister goes over Harry's life, smudging out his horrible child hood. Making it sound like he was more god than man and no one protested the wizard minister. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron sat in the back to upset to have to say good bye so soon. Many people who'd only met him once were giving long winded speeches while Remus Lupin clocked in at exactly 2 minutes before breaking down in tears.

Ginny and Hermione were both crying uncontrollably and for very different reasons. Ginny since she would miss every of friends after she ran and Hermione because so many cared yet were doing nothing for Harry's memory by glossing over his flaws in character. They made him Harry. This person wasn't. When it was Ginny's turn she just placed his glasses on his face and removed the golden rimmed ones and set them in his pocket. She kissed him on his lips. She walked away and calmly and slowly as Hermione and Ron both laid pictures from school years in the casket.

Ginny locked eyes with Ron and Hermione.

"Ginny don't!" said Ron.

"I have to, or I'll never heal. Take care of mom." She said and ran past all the paparazzi and reports who were as good as paparazzi. She hexed a few who tired to get her comments. The now had furry bats swarming their faces. She ran as fast as she could and as soon as she was far enough she apparated away. She'd learned to do that in the war as it was necessary. She was in Diagon Alley, strangely deserted.

She walked into Gringrotts with Harry's key determined only to take a few galleons. He'd told her it was hers but she wouldn't take advantage of him. She bought an owl and converted the last of it to American bills. She had roughly a thousand dollars left. (She'd taken out close to 30 galleons) She sighed looking at her barn own, whose name was Soren. (A/N Guardians of Gahoole. Main char, couldn't resist.) She walked out of Diagon Alley into Muggle London and lost the frock in an alley. After that Ginny Weasly bought a one way ticket to America and never looked back. She filled out the immigration paperwork and was granted a visa and a name change to Marcy Jameson.

-------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

MP: R&R  



	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you honestly expect I'd write this annoying disclaimer(_Though I'm not too annoyed to write it becuase other wise my penniless but might get sued_)**

**Hannah Jameson and Secrets Of Her Past **

**Chapter 2: Life as a Muggle is a Struggle  
**

5 years later

Ginny sat down at her kitchen/living room table in her small 4 room apartment contemplating her past. She'd recently broken into records and used magic to erase any trace of Virginia Weasly of applying for United states citizenship and the records now read that Marcy immigrate to the United States after her parents and older brothers died in a car accident out side of London.(Which was where her father and brothers had died.)

And she was one year older on record than she was biologically, but that helped her even more.

She put away her wand and discovered her drawings were real art and made money off of paintings, though she needed her daughter's help with some things that she was hopeless at; she'd not done so hot in muggle studies. Her daughter, Hannah, knew nothing of real magic and she planned on keeping it that way since the girl was the spitting image of Harry yet female with more manageable hair and no glasses. But sometimes when Hannah smiled wide she looked just like him and Ginny would have to clamp down on her emotions before she could break down into tears. Fleur had 3 children and Ginny was Jealous that Fleur had a husband to have three children with. But Hannah was enough for her.

She'd died her hair blonde since her light eyebrows could pass for a dark strawberry blonde's, and got a bottle freckle remover cream and looked like she could be a distant Weasly relative. But that was as far as she'd go. Hannah was coloring in her coloring book that Ginny had bought at a rummage sale a year ago; money was tight with out a constant income. Hannah was content and as long as Hannah was happy so was Ginny. But she feared that some day their lives could come crashing down around them. She gave her self a shake every time she thought of that.

Hannah wasn't like most five year olds. She didn't scream for sweets or beg her mom for a pony. She just asked for a deck of cards and a book of magic tricks. Currently she was coloring a picture of a man on a flying on a broom stick. She thought this was silly since she'd tried it and it didn't work. It was a Quidditch coloring book and Ginny had accidentally shopped at a wizard garage sale. It didn't matter though, the wizards had frozen the pictures and only some one with skills in charms could ever get the pictures to move again. Hannah rarely colored in it since she only had two boxes of crayons and one book. She flipped through it and came across a picture of a big caslte and she decided she'd use her crayons on it since it looked magical. It over looked a giant lake.

"Honey, what are you coloring?" asked her mother from the table.

"A magical castle." Said Hannah. She pulled out most of her crayons and began to color it and stayed in the lines. She spent close to thirty minutes of coloring it till it was done. She smelled food and remembered it was lunch time. She tore out the page and saw there was an old man on the back. She took her violet crayon and her blue along with orange for skin. She quickly colored him and left his beard white since he was old.

"Look mommy!" she said showing her mother the pictures, her mother seemed surprised by the pictures.

'Hogwarts!' Ginny thought in alarm. She quickly regained herself.

"That's very nice honey, how about we pin it up?" she asked.

"Ok." Said Hannah. Ginny moved the few magnets on their refrigerator and used them to hold the picture of Hogwarts up.(It was in there with Dumbledore since it has a fairly good group of quidditch teams and good players have come from there in the past.)

"Mom could I have some cookies after lunch?" she asked.

"Cookies?" asked Ginny confused.

"You know, biscuits?" said Hannah. The child had an America accent despite the fact she spent a lot of time with her mother. Ginny viewed this as a good thing because she would need Hannah to know American English to survive in America. She'd finally gotten her citizen ship a few years ago; it was shortened since her child was born in America while she had a visa to earn her citizen ship and since she had entered the United States legally, Hannah was automatically an American citizen.

"Sure, but we only have a few left. Only one." She said. Hannah nodded and sat down to lunch. It was hot dogs, again, since they were inexpensive and came in large packs that she could buy 3 a month and have enough hot dogs for most of the month, along with ramen noodles, which she'd discovered it was good tasting and didn't cost much either. She'd buy some of the generic cereals and that's how she kept her family of two from starving to death.

She'd splurge and buy different food and they'd try to make it last as long as they could.

Even rarer, usually birthdays, they'd order out. Chinese, pizza, or subs were their favorites. Hannah loved Chinese; Ginny preferred pizza and subs were common ground for them. Ginny couldn't get many jobs because she didn't have a high diploma, she was working on earning one, but she was bad with most muggle subjects. She'd ask Fleur to help her once and found that she didn't have a clue either and had ask Hermione. Hermione was a whiz at it and sent her notes to Fleur's friend in America. Fleur never showed Hermione the actual letters because she'd recognize Ginny's hand writing.

Hannah ate her hot dog and placed her paper plate in the sink; she'd managed to keep the mustard off of it so it was good for another meal. She and her mother had a contest to see who could keep re-using a plate the longest. Ginny held the record for 3 straight months. She didn't dare call her mom Ginny, she'd been yelled at before and some sort of force the emanated from her mother scared her. Ginny never raised a hand to Hannah though. Hannah put another mark on their chart and saw Ginny and her were tied for now.

"Now honey, when I drop you off at the preschool you?" said Ginny as she and Hannah gathered up Hannah's coloring things and placed them in a back pack.

"I am polite and offer to share my crayons." She said.

"And we do not say anything about our home life." Said Ginny.

"Nothing about home." Said Hannah.

"Good girl." Said Ginny as they headed out of the apartment and walked down the hall.

"Hey Jameson! Where's my money?" asked a voice. It was the landlord; Jaskson. He was rude and he was even ruder to immigrants like Ginny. No one liked him, but his crappy apartments could be fixed with the wave of a wand, Ginny had sworn off magic just after Hannah was born. But she hadn't given it up completely. She'd obliviate him sometimes and convince him she'd paid him full amount when really she paid the fair amount.

"Tomorrow, that's when it is due." She said and kept walking with.

"So who's the whore's father?" he asked and Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and had the most contemptible look on her face and this scared the man and Hannah too; the force that Hannah had felt before was Ginny's magic close to lashing out. Before Hannah or Ginny knew what was happening she had him pinned.

"My husband was a better man than you'll ever be. He died in an accident before Hannah was even born, but never insult my daughter or the memory of Harry James Potter, Got it?" she hissed in a low voice so only he could hear it.

"T-tomorrow." He gulped and she let him down and saw Hannah was against a wall frightened. She got down on her knees and hugged her tightly.

"Mummy won't hurt you." She said. She stood up and Hannah took her hand again. They walked down the stairs with out any major incidents and were on the streets of the small city they lived in. She walked her down a few blocks to the preschool and walked the child into the building and looked for other mothers not wanting to let their kids go too and found one. She was sobbing as a small boy with black hair and blue eyes walked away from her into a large class room full of children Hannah's age.

"Is this where all the children go?" asked Ginny.

"What letter is your last name?" asked the woman.

"W-er-J." said Ginny.

"You daughter is in that room too." She said.

"Ok, go one love. Tell mum everything when she picks you up, alright?" she said crouching down so she was eye level with Hannah.

"Ok, mom." Said Hannah and she hugged her mother and ran into the room.

"British?" asked the other woman who had a British accent.

"I came here shortly before Hannah was born." She said.

"To escape the second war?" asked the woman. Ginny's head whipped to look the woman in the eyes. She looked around the halls and saw no one.

"A witch?" she asked.

"I used to be, but my father died when I was 17 and he never met me. My mother was killed by a group of death eaters when the ministry fell so I ran here to with my Arcturus. My name's Persephone if you're wandering." She said when she saw Ginny face at her child's name. "His nickname's Arty."

"Good. My daughter's name is Hannah. Common like her father's name." said Ginny sadly.

"Her father died in the war didn't he?" asked Persephone.

"Yes, in the final battle taking down an evil man." She said.

"Why don't you and Hannah come and visit us at our place. I used some of my family's fortune to get by here. Amazing what a few galleons will buy." She said and walked away from Ginny. "By the way, nice last name, Jameson. Is it really yours?" she said and with that Persephone was out of sight.

"Hopefully no one else will be magical." Muttered Ginny under her breath, un aware an invisible house elf was near her. It was working for the ministry in determining where many people who vanished may have gone to and America seemed to be the answer. It vanished with a crack and Hannah looked up from the finger painting they were doing and looked in the direction of the sound. She returned to her painting; a man with messy black hair, green eyes and a crooked nose like hers. (Well you know how finger painting people look, bunch of circles that aren't filled in and such.)

She accidentally dripped a little black near his eyes and so she just gave him glasses. She painted him in what supposed to be a suit but she messed up so she made it flow into robes. While she was picking it up a little of the pain trickled down on his fore head in the shape of a lightning bolt and she didn't notice it to wipe it away. She wrote DADDY on the bottom and went over to the teacher to ask where she was to wash off her hands.

"In the big tub over there." She replied and Hannah saw it was crowded with kids. She was skinny enough to worm in next to a kid with black hair and blue eyes. He had paint on his cheek. She washed off her hands and wiped off his face and he suddenly noticed there was paint on it.

"Thanks. I'm Arctur-Arty." He said.

"Is your real name too hard to say? I'm Hannah." Said Hannah.

"Yeah. My mom's Pursey-phony. But she tells me to call her mom or else." He said.

"My mom's name is Marcy ?" she said unsure. She'd heard her mother refer to herself as Ginny too.

"Well wanna see my picture?" he asked.

"Sure." She said and followed Arty over to his spot on the linoleum floor that was once white to a picture of a big black dog.

"Wanna see mine?" she asked.

"Sure!" he said and they made their way over to her spot, not too far from his and saw hers had dried already so she could pick it up.

"That weally your daddy?" he asked.

"Well I don't look like my mom so I must look like him." She said with the simple logic of a child.

"Well now craft time is over, it's play time!" said the teacher in an overly cheery voice that made Arty and Hannah look at her funny while the others threw down their paints and disregarded the other's paintings. Arty barely rescued his dog, though it had run a little when he picked it up, he just smiled and blew on it for it to dry and strangely enough it dried.

They both went to the back to make sure that no one could step on them. Hannah looked through her bag and pulled out her deck of cards. She'd just mastered a trick and wanted to show Arty.

"Wanna see a magic trick?" she asked.

"Sure." He said and she fanned out the deck as best she could with her hands. He grabbed it.

"Remember it and put it back in." she said and he did. She cut the deck a few times and then drew the top card. "Is your card the Jack of Hearts?" she asked.

"Yeah. Cool!" he said. He did it a few more times and each time Hannah found his card. But the final time she messed up.

"Well I just got that trick down yesterday." She said in her own defense.

"Wanna be best fwends?" he asked.

"Sure."

-------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

**MP**: R&R  



	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would i be wastign my time writing this for nothing to be gained?**

MP: Using reasoning and when the book was published Harry James Potter was born on July 31, 1986, but I will not be making any predictions about things in 2011 because I'm no good at that, but I'm guessing we won't be in hover cars or Jetson houses, or have trivial space traffic.**Hannah Jameson and Secrets Of Her Past **

**Chapter 3: Interesting Str****a****ngers**

3 years later- October 30, 2011

"You did it mom!" said Hannah as Ginny walked away from the university that had been giving her classes after she completed the business institute program she'd been doing to earn her high school diploma. From there she went to college for two years on government funding to earn an associates in art. She currently worked as a clerk in a small general store that had some good sports equipment. Which Hannah and Arty hung around when Arty's Mom(Persephone to Ginny, Mrs. White or Arty's mom to Hannah) had to work late; she was a medical assistant. Because of this steady income between painting sales, they were able to move out of Jaskon's horrible apartment and into a fairly decent on close to Persephone's house. Of course, Ginny undid all her magical fix ups.

It was a medium house that had 4 bed rooms, two floors, an attic and a basement and was fairly nice inside. Hannah spent the night over there a few times a month. The seven year old couldn't be kept away from her best friend for too long and they were now both learning to skate board. So far Hannah had proved to be as accident prone as Harry, and she wasn't aware of any mystic prophesy connected her daughter to a lunatic so she just assumed this was a common trait of the Potter's. They headed to a pizza parlor to pick up Ginny's favorite pizza; pepperoni, mushroom with extra cheese and a stuffed crust. She stayed away form public restaurants since she and Hannah didn't have much in the way of dress clothing.

As soon as she opened her apartment door,

"Surpirse!" said two voices, it was Persephone and Arty with a cake and sign saying 'Congrats Marcy'. The witch had charmed it so only those who were adults could see it change colors.

"Persephone! You didn't have to do this." protested Ginny.

"Nonsense! A young woman like you completing two years of college is something to celebrate." She said. While the adults talked Hannah and Arty walked off to the side and turned on the TV. Hannah clicked through the channels and stopped on the news.

"Change it, news is boring!" said Arty.

"Shhh!" said Hannah, there was nothing there but Hannah was checking to see if any one found that strange creature she'd seen lurking about the city; nothing. She flipped through till she reached a strange candle light ceremony on the BBC(with Ginny's steady income they could afford satellite).

'We're here out side a cemetery in Little Hangelton where hundred of people have gathered for some unknown reason.' Said a British reporter.

Ginny and Persephone's heads snapped in the direction of the TV.

"I know why, there was an accident there and these people are mourning the dead. Change the channel, Hannah." Said Ginny and Hannah clicked past it to a kids network and watched it.

Monday October 31, 2011

"Wake up birthday girl!" said Ginny and Hannah opened her eyes groggily; she'd had another nightmare the last night and didn't sleep much. She groaned and pulled herself out of bed. She walked out to the kitchen following her mother. She saw the left over cake from yesterday and a few presents. She opened on and it was note books fro Hannah to draw in along with pencils. She also received a helmet, elbow, and knee pads, along with a skate board.

"Thank you mom!" said Hannah hugging Ginny.

"Your welcome birthday girl, now get ready for school." She said and Hannah nodded and quickly got dressed; faded blue jeans and a loose T-shirt.

"Can I ride my new board to school?" she asked.

"Only if Arty rides with you." Said Ginny.

"Ok." Said Hannah as she took everything out of it's box and threw the garbage away. She was ready to go and grabbed a piece of toast on her way out.

She kept her balance, barely, as she rode to Arty's house.

"Hi Hannah, happy birthday!" he said coming out with his book bag and skate board, they lived a few blocks down from the school.

"Thanks; wanna to ride to school together?" she asked.

"Sure." He said as snapped his helmet strap. They skated a block with out incident till, CRASH! Hannah was looking at the pavement. She pulled her self up and was looking into the face of a man with pale skin, blue eyes, and pale blonde hair. He didn't seem to care he'd caused her another bruise to her large collection. He was staring right into her eyes. She wished he'd stop it.

"What is your name?" he asked, he had a British accent his voice was cold and harsh.

"Hannah." She said and saw Arty had stopped too.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"I'm Arcturus White." Arty said defiantly and proud he'd managed to say his full name.

(Arcturus in the main start in the constellation Bootes)

"Probably a child of an illegitimate child of His. What is your surname?" he said turning back to Hannah.

"Jameson." She said and skated away from the man. She reached the school with Arty and they were barely on time.

"It's Magic and Trick." Said one of the mean kids.

"At least we willn't fail first grade." Said Arty.

"Won't, Arcturus." Said the teacher passing them into the classroom. The rest of the students followed her example.

Hannah was picked on for being the thread bare kid in class. She didn't care, she had average grades and one loyal friend.

3 years later May 21,2014

Hannah and Arty no longer skated to school, they just walked and saved the skating for after school when their parents were both at work. Hannah would hit a corner and do street magic, she was fairly decent at it and was considered an amateur magician.

"Can you do Jump?" asked some one.

"Sure." She said and performed said card trick with that person's card showing up when that person said jump. She received a few dollars for all her efforts.

"Can you do anything cooler than card tricks?" asked some one.

"Alright." She said and pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and showed it to every one and then flicked it and it grew longer and she showed it to every one again and it became 6 scarves at the end of her trick. Her secret; it was a trick scarf that had the next layer in side the previous before flicked.(Don't know if a trick like this exists so bear with me.) They clapped and she had a total of 10 bucks for her efforts.

"Thanks, you've been a great audience every body!" she said as she and Arty headed to the skate park. When they arrived the people that no one liked and were good were there. Arty was very good and Hannah was on the same skill level. They saw them and were confident they could out do them.

"Hey Han and Art are here!" said a kid; he didn't like to call Hannah her real name since she was a girl and was good.

"Han, what is he German?" asked one of the jerks and he had an accent; British.

"What are you doing on this side of the pond?" asked Hannah imitating her mom's accent.

"A Girl?" he asked incredulously.

"What'd you expect, Han is short for Hannah, you prat." She said in her American accent.

"Plus she's better than you." Said Arty.

"What a way to end my holiday; I get to beat a yank in skate boarding." Said the boy.

"Wouldn't count on it, git." She said.

"By the way; the bits of England's English, where'd you pick it up from?" he asked.

"My mum." She said. He went through did a heal flip and grinded on a rail set up and managed to get air born and landed on his butt. She rolled her eyes as she pulled on a helmet and pulled her board out of her bag and went to the half pipe.

"We'll settle this here." She said.

"But that's you're worst area, Han!" yelled the kid from before.

"Just giving him a level playing field." She said and there was an 'ooooooo'.

"Come on, lets do this." He said once he reached the top.

"See if you can keep up; imitate everything I do and you win, but botch up 3 moves you lose, I botch up 1 move I lose. No fowl play." She said and placed her board down and jumped on it heading down the side and as soon as she reached the other side grabbed both board and wall. The boy imitated her and she let go and jumped off the board and landed on her hands doing a hand stand. The boy was wobbly but imitated. She pressed off and flipped while in the air and landed right on her board and kicked off so she could get some speed. The boy tried to but made his first mistake. He pulled out a stick and said something.

"HANNAH YELL PROTEGO!" yelled Arty and Hannah saw a jet of light coming towards her,

"Pr-prtego!" she yelled and a blue force field surrounded her and blocked the light.

"Wow!" said some one.

"Fowl play!" yelled others.

"I win." Said Hannah and the boy stormed away. Hannah looked up to see the man from a few years ago was there.

'What's he want now?' she wandered.

Draco Malfoy was mad. Ok, _mad_ was an understatement, bloody boiling raging ticked off mad would be better to describe it but mad will have to do. He was to locate Ginevra Weasley and bring her back to the country to take a test to determine whether she was pregnant or not. It had been 8 years! She could have had a child and put it up for adoption by now.

He didn't mind America, but didn't want to waste his visit looking over documents. He had his head down while he walked. He heard a scraping sound and felt soemthing smack into him. It was a little girl, seven year approximately, and she had on a helmet, pads, and a book bag. 'Primary school probably' he thought. But when she pushed her self up and looked into his eyes he was caught into familiar emerald pools. 'Those are just like Potter's eyes. Bloody Hell! She's a female Potter!' he thought.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Hannah." The girl said back with a tone that said that was all she would tell him.

He noticed her companion; a boy with black hair under his helmet and blue eyes.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"Arcturus White." The boy said defiantly and he could sense some pride. 'Must be the first time he correctly said the mouthful of a name of his' he thought. He looked a lot like Black.

"Probably a child of an illegitimate child of His. What is your surname?" he said turning back to the girl.

"Jameson." She said and skated away from

So he had a lead. A female mini clone of Potter and her surname; Jameson. He searched through the records and found her mother, a Marcy Giselle Jameson, checked out on records but the fact that she was unmarried and didn't list the father's name as other than a Harold John Parker. He had nothing to go one but the girl's eyes and physical traits. So when he returned all he could think of is how to connect Marcy and Hannah Jameson to Ginny Weasley.

He needed a job. This seeking of Ginny was a favor he was doing to redeem himself. Hermione had accepted him. Ron hadn't. He had learned a lot about potions from Snape while they were on the run. He saw Slughorn was retiring for good and decided to apply for the job. 'Nothing bad about tormenting kids. I did it at school.' He thought. His interview was seeing his most complex potion. He submitted Felix Filicus(SP? Too lazy to look, you know the luck potion) and received a letter that McGonagall would be pleased to have him but he was not to do anything to cause problems with his fellow professors.

He found out why he'd received such a warning. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Penelope Clearwater, and, Oliver Wood were now professors at Hogwarts(DADA, Trangfiguration, Herbology, Charms, and flying respectively)

When it came time to send out the letters to the students he saw that Jameson was on the roster. McGonagall had called him to her office.

"Draco, a word." Said said looking up from her desk. Dumbledore's portrait was near her desk. She had a few files on her desk and there was a folder on top of the pile.

"Are you familiar with this subject?" she asked as she opened it. Draco glanced at the file.

Surname: Jameson?

First name: Hannah

Middle Name: Jamie

Age: 10(11 on 10/31/14)

Mother: Jameson, Marcy?

Father: Parker, Harold?

Hobbies: Card tricks, slight of hand, skate boarding

Best friend: White, Arcturus-Wizard

Notes: She has been noted to have a lot of power with in and her mother is a witch who fled the country after the second war. Has no apparent knowledge of the magical world. Is with in the territory of the Salem Witches Academy. Persue?

"You mentioned she resembled Harry Potter? We have reason to believe that Marcy Jameson is Ginny Weasley. We just received this memory from a houself that found out her mother was a witch in the first place. I'll convince the Americans. You convince her to come. Perhaps if her mother is not Ginny, she could tell us what happened to Ginny. If anything at all, get the girl to come here. It'd be a shame if her talents were to go to waste." Said McGonagall(A/N Only because Harry was powerful and Ginny is quite a witch in her own right. You figure that any kid of Harry's would be powerful)

**MP**: R&R


	4. Chapter 4

MP: Don't own Harry Potter. Own Hannah. Thansk for reviewing, sorry for the wait here is chpter 4

**Hannah Jameson and Secrets Of Her Past**

**Chapter 4: Which W****i****tch School?**

He apparated out side the same city he'd found Hannah in last. With any luck she never mentioned him to her mother. He knew he'd stick out so he transfigured his robes into a black shirt and black dress pants. 'Since when do I care about muggles?' he thought to himself and shook off that thought. That was his family's ideas, not his anymore.

"Watch it old man!" he heard a boy's voice say and it had a british accent andwas eerily familiar almost like,

"Lestrange." Said Draco turning to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, he was the nephew of Draco's cousin's husband. Somehow, the boy's family escaped the radar when Death eaters were hunted down by Auror Weasley.

"Hello cousin," said the boy coolly.

"If I catch you tormenting any muggles, I'll have to tell your mum." said Draco.

"Only if you catch me." Said the boy. His name would be Raeford.

"We'll see." Said Draco and decided to follow the loud mouth ten year old because any one with Potter's DNA would be drawn to Raeford like a hippogriff to a ferret. He watched Lestrange taunt muggles as he performed tricks on a small section of board on wheels. They called it 'skate boarding'.

"Hey, Han and Art are here!" said a kid. Draco looked and saw Hannah and Arcturus were there.

"Han, what is he German?" asked Raeford.

"What are you doing on this side of the pond?" asked Hannah and she had a British accent.

"A girl?" said Raeford incredulously.

"What'd you expect, Han is short for Hannah, you prat." She said and she had an American accent this time 'Must have a British parent' thought Draco.

"Plus she's better than you." Said Arcturus.

"What a way to end my holiday; I get to beat a yank in skate boarding." Said Raeford.

"Wouldn't count on it, git." She said.

"By the way; the bits of England's English, where'd you pick it up from?" he asked.

"My mum." She said. 'Definitly has a British parent' He saw Raeford make and arse of himself and Hannah took him to something she called a half pipe for a level playing field. It beat Draco, he barely understood muggle's speaking England English, American slang escaped him.

He did know, how ever, when ever a hex was being cast. Before he could pull out his wand he heard her friend, Arcturus yell, ""HANNAH YELL PROTEGO!"

"Pr-protego!" Hannah yelled and the actual shield spell worked. Wandlessly!

"Wow!" said some one.

"Fowl play!" yelled others.

"I win." Said Hannah and Raeford stormed off. Hannah looked up and Draco, who had followed them up to the top of the Half pipe to keep and eye on things knew Hannah had spotted him.

000000000000000 000

Hannah headed up to the top of the half pipe and Arty meet he half way up.

"Arty, what the heck was that!" she yelled.

"Cover your ears! OBLIVIATE!" yelled the man just seconds after Hannah and Arty managed to plunge their fingers in their ears.

"You saw the blonde mean boy try to trip Hannah and she knocked him on his arse." Said the man and the dazed look every kid had vanished and they walked away giggling.

"That and what the man just did was magic. My mom's a witch. I think yours is too." He said.

"Why wouldn't mom have told me?" said Hannah.

"Perhaps she didn't want you to know. The name's Malfoy." Said the man walking down to them.

"You're that man I ran into when I was seven!" she said.

"Yes, I was searching for a particular witch. I'm here to talk to you." Said Draco.

"Why me?" asked Hannah.

"Why don't we go to your home and talk? I promise, I will not hurt you." He said.

"I'm going with her." Said Arty.

"Fine." He said.

"Hand over your stick thing." Said Hannah.

"What?" said Draco.

"Hand over your wand." Said Arty. Draco rolled his eyes and muttered a few curses as he pulled out his wand and handed it to Arty who slipped it in his book bag. They walked to Hannah's house in silence.

"Receive and interesting mail, Hannah?" he asked.

"Yes, it's gotta be fake." She said pulling out a parchment envelope. It was addressed;

Miss H. Jameson-Parker

The colorful room,

Fifth floor,

Enchanted Tower,

1234 Fake St

Nottatown, New York, 55555,

USA

"It's not fake." Said Draco as the went from Nottaroad to Fake St. The reached Enchanted tower and Hannah noticed they weren't late at all; the jerk had cut short her skate time. She was cross for a split second when she realized that but then she was mad about her mother never telling her she was a witch. When they got to the floor they saw Hannah's apartment a jar. Hannah knew this was bad and she rushed past both who followed her. She saw her mother holding a wand to a creep.

"Now give me back my purse and my ring and I won't hex you into oblivion." She hissed dangerously.

"H-here!" squeaked the man and he dropped the purse and a ring with a emerald set into to band.

"OBLIVIATE!" she yelled and he looked dazed.

"You were never here, you never touched my purse, and you are deathly afraid of me." Hissed Hannah's mom. The man ran out like a bat out of hell.

"Mom?" asked Hannah hesitantly.

Ginny looked at Hannah and froze when she saw Draco Malfoy. She knew she was a strawberry blonde now but she still resembled the Weasley clan too much for comfort.

"Ha-hannah? Did you just see that?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mom, why didn't you tell me I was a witch and that you were one too?" she asked shock robbing her voice of anger.

"I'm sorry Hannah, after your father died in the war I couldn't stay in England or continue to be a witch." She said.

"How did her father die?" asked Malfoy. Ginny glared at him.

"You, Malfoy, should know. He died fighting one of your former comrades." She said and she was only stretching the truth slightly there.

"Yet I don't remember any Henry Parkers." He said.

"I have my reasons for not telling you any more." Said Ginny.

"Well why don't we talk in private Marcy." Said Draco. They walked into Ginny's room and put silencing charms on the door.

"Genevra Weasley." Said Draco.

"So?" said Ginny.

"You're family hired me to find you close to 4 years ago. I ran into Hannah then. I was sent here this time as the Potions Professor of Hogwarts to convince her to come." He said.

"Whoa, wait a sec. You're a professor? I'm sure Ron and Hermione don't like that." Said Ginny.

"You know this how?" he asked.

"Fleur and I keep in touch." Said Ginny.

"Why not tell the rest of your family where you are?" asked Draco.

"Because I was hurting. You try being a single parent of a small child when every one in the wizarding community is being insensitive about her father's death." Said Ginny.

"You do know that if the ministry knew who's child she was they'd have taken her out of your custody?" asked Draco.

"Really? I thought Remus had reformed it." Said Ginny.

"Some people still have too much influence. The Fudge family for example." He said.

"Blast. Please tell no one. Hannah has already had a big enough shock as it is." Said Ginny.

While the adults were talking Arty and Hannah were sitting in the living room when a strange woman popped in.

"Hello dear, I am Maxine Powers Dean of the Salem Witch's Institute." She said.

"Hannah Jameson-Parker." Said Hannah.

"My dear did you know you are a witch?" she asked.

"I just found out from this guy named Malfoy. My mom's a witch from England." Said Hannah.

" England?" she asked. If that were the case the girl could be out of her jurisdiction and she didn't want to give up a potential promising student.

"Hello, Marcy Jameson." Said Ginny emerging with Draco behind her The woman shook hands with Marcy and narrowed her eyes at Draco.

"Professor Malfoy." He said.

"Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Why yes. I'm here to ask Hannah if she'd like to attend Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall sent me." He said.

"Let the girl choose before you two start arguing." Said Ginny realizing what was going on.

"Your friend is going to the Salem Wizard's Institute." Said Maxine.

"Did my mom go there?" asked Hannah.

"No, I went to Hogwarts." Said Ginny.

'My best friend or my mom's old school, this is tough' Hannah pulled out a coin from her pocket.

"Heads, Hogwarts, Tails, Salem." She said and the adults were shocked she'd leave something so important up to a coin toss. She flipped it and two people wanted each out come. It landed Heads up.

"No! Please don't go to Hogwarts." Said Arty.

"I don't know where I want to go. Uh, Which is better mom?" asked Hannah.

"Hogwarts is the best in the world." Sighed Dean Powers.

"But we can't afford Hogwarts." Said Ginny.

"Right." Remembered Hannah.

"We'll pull some strings. She'll be on a scholarship." Said Draco.

"What about Arty?" asked Hannah.

"His mother registered under the Department of Magic as a witch so he's completely under the Wizard's institute's jurisdiction." Said Draco.

"There are two times a year you can go visit him." Said Dean Powers.

"Well Hannah?" asked Ginny.

"Will it make you happy if I go to Hogwarts?" asked Hannah.

"Not only me but your father." Said Ginny.

"I'll miss you Arty." Said Hannah.

"Well we'll send you your supplies in a month, but you'll have to come to London a week before to catch the train and to get your wand." Said Draco.

"Thank you professor Malfoy." She said.

"Don't think much of it." He said. 'No really' he mentally added. This little girl would hate him once she got to Hogwarts.

------------------------- -----------------

**MP**: I know bad ending, but it


	5. Chapter 5

MP: If I owned Harry Potter this would be a book. However, I don't and this means they can't sue me since I have disclaimed it.

**Hannah Jameson and Secrets Of Her Past**

**MP**: K Hannah's visions of the past are her night mares. Why she has these is not to be revealed yet, but she'll have to know that past to face her future. So in other words; I don't even know yet-As an author I should but I only know this story will end well. On another note. I assumed, since HP only meantions the witches school of America that it is girls in one guys in another. As it stands any characters from the Salem's wizard's institute are my oc's but cna be used if you asked for them. Dean Maxine Powers is also an OC you may borrow if you ask. K, Here's Chapter 5.

**Chapter 5: Dreams and Departure**

Hannah was having another nightmare.

_DREAM _

_Hannah walked through a deserted house and saw a chair with a sniveling rat of a man next to it. _

_'My Lord we are surrounded. Potter and his forces are closing in, now is the time to flee!' _

_'Silence you sniveling fool!' said a hissing voice that made Hannah's blood run cold. _

_'But Master!' _

_'Crucio!' and the man began to scream a figure stood up and looked directly at Hannah. 'So what do we have here? This is no place for little girls. Avada Kedavra!' _

"AHHHHHH!" yelled Hannah as she woke up from the night mare. She looked around and she was in her room in her apartment in a city not some old musty house.

"Are you alright Hannah, sweet heart?" asked Ginny groggily as she entered her daughter's room turning on the light. In Hannah's room hung a painting Ginny had done right before Hannah had been born. It was of a black stag and red fox nuzzling a dragon hatchling that was jet black with red wings.

It was 21**''**L X 15**''**W inches. Hannah loved it. Next to it was a painting Hannah had done, having inherited her artistic talent, and it was of a black stag, a red fox, and a dragon that was about five feet tall standing on it's hind legs it's red wings were slightly unfurled, but still in a folded position. The three creatures were in the middle of a forest next to a lake where an oddly color merman had his back to those who observed the painting. His hair was black, his skin tanned and that was all that was visible.

It was 21**''**L X16**''**W. Hannah hadn't actually meant for her mom to see that painting. It was to be her mom's Christmas gift.

"Honey, when did you do this?" asked her mom.

"Merry Christmas?" she said yawning.

"It's lovely, And what's that one?" asked Ginny waking up fully now; she'd become used to less sleep when Hannah was a baby so now it was perfectly normal for Ginny to wake up and stay up. She was pointing to a half finished painting on her easel. It was of a merman on a rock in a lake looking at a dragon that was five feet tall with red wings that had a blurred reflection of a maiden with dark hair in her face. His scales were a navy almost black blue. The water and trees behind the dragon weren't finished.

"It was gonna be Arty's Christmas present." She said yawning. She didn't want to go back to sleep incase her dreams returned to that man.

"Well get some sleep sweetie." Said Ginny patting her on the arm and leaving the room closing the door behind her. Hannah waited until her mom's foot steps were gone and picked up her brush and paints and began to finish her painting getting lost in it and felt something warm leave her like when she did that spell and once her brush left the canvas the figures in the painting began to move!

"AHHH!" she screamed and Ginny ran in and saw what was wrong, it had been a half hour. She was sure Hannah had gone back to sleep.

"Is it going to attack me?" asked Hannah.

"No, you just did some accidental magic." Said Ginny hugging Hannah and rubbing her head.

"Magic? I thought you needed a wand and spell words to do that." Said Hannah.

"You need emotions too. When ever a witch or wizard is angry, sad, upset, or any strong feeling their magic can just lash out in unpredicted ways." Said Ginny.

"Ok, now that it's done there's one thing left to do to it." Said Hannah and she took an permanent marker out and blew on the painting and felt warm while doing so knowing she'd done more magic drying it. She signed the corner noticing the once rippling waters near where her name was stopped moving so anyone could see her name clearly.

"I'm going to give this to arty before I go." She said.

"He'll love it, now get to bed." Said Ginny. Hannah nodded and hugged Ginny before getting in her bed and Ginny turned off the light.

"Night Angel." She said.

"Night mom." Said Hannah and she went to sleep this time her dream was much different.

_DREAM _

_Hannah saw a black stag walking towards her and her bedroom become a forest. _

_'Come' said a deep comforting voice. Hanna was hesitant but something told her it was ok. She approached the stag. There was a gray lighting bolt on it's head right between it's two four pronged antlers. It's green eyes were the same shade of emerald as her own. 'Get on' said the voice. Hannah nodded and climbed on the back of the stag. It took her to a lake and leaned forward making her fall off. It jerked it's head at the water and Hannah looked to see a man who looked just like her behind her. _

_'Don't be alarmed.' Said the voice and the man's mouth moved. _

_'Who are you?' she asked. _

_'That matters little. Are you wondering about your constant nightmares?' he asked. Hannah looked behind her and only saw the stag. She turned back. _

_'Yeah?' she asked. _

_'They are visions of the past, but the person in the past had to have been having a premonition for you to view it too. I was the one who had a premonition at the same time you had a vision of the past yet he could see you. This is odd but not unheard of. All three of us, the man, you, and I were having visions at the same time; for one moment you transported your astral self back in time until you were seen.' He said. _

_'What?' asked Hannah. _

_'Oh, uh, you, the snake guy, and I all saw the same thing as the same time sending your spirit back in time for a second and when he saw you her fired a curse at you.' Said the man simplifying it. Hannah nodded getting it now. _

_'Are you my daddy?' asked Hannah. The man shifted a little and she heard the stag shift behind her. _

_'I-' _

"Wake up Hannah! You're going to be late!" said Ginny and Hannah bolted out of bed before realizing,

"MOM! IT'S SATURDAY! SCHOOL'S OUT!" yelled Hannah.

"Yeah and it's also 10 AM." Said Ginny entering Hannah's room.

"Fine." Said Hannah getting out of bed. She brushed her hair and left it down; it reached her ear lobes at longest any way. She pulled off her PJs and on a green t-shirt and black colored shorts. She walked out to see her mom using magic to cook breakfast. Hannah just sat and watched.

"The professor left you a letter saying that when you get to England a week before term you'll need to be fitting for robes and such." Said Ginny.

"Robes?" she asked.

"You'll wear them over your clothes." Said Ginny.

"Mom, will I have to wear a uniform underneath?" asked Hannah.

"Yes." Said Ginny.

"I am NOT wearing a skirt." Said Hannah crossly.

"There was never any thing in the school's rules against girls getting uniform pants instead of skirts." Said Ginny. Hannah nodded and saw Ginny was done and both sat down to eat. After grace both dug in.

Hannah walked over to Art's to see he was on the front steps waiting for her.

"So you'll visit over Christmas and Easter?" he asked.

"Promise." She said. Both were silent until,

"Tag! Your it!" said Arty and they both ran off playing. That is how they spent most of the summer. Hannah received her books and read them after she got home and half way through July, Arty went to summer camp leacing Hannah to start packing. His term started a week earlier and ended a week or two earlier so his mom and him had to pack in a hurry. Hannah had all she needed packed. So the day on which Arty left when she was leaving too, she gave him the painting. He gave her something he'd been making for a while, with some help from Persephone; it was a small snitch shaped locket that opened up to reveal a picture of all four together and it played a haunting tune.(Hedwig's Theme- The first part of it).

"Remember me and I'll remember you." He said hugged her, he was catching a bus to the Salem Wizard's institute.

"Forget me, I'll hurt you." Finished Hannah as they let go. The bus pulled up and Arty boarded and waved good bye to Hannah.

"She a muggle?" asked the kid Arty sat next to.

"No. She's a witch. Arcturus White. Call me Arty." He said.

"Hercules Jones. Call me Lee." Said the red head he was sitting next to.

"The girls get on her too." Said a snobbish girl voice.

"Don't mind her she's called Noir Widow." Said Lee his green eyes sparkling with mirth.

"It's Noel." Said the snobby blonde, her gray eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Well she's, uh, goingtoHogwartsonascholarship." He said as the bus pulled away.

"She's WHAT!" said Noel.

"Going to Hogwarts on a scholarship." Said Lee, who'd caught it.

"NO fair! That little brat gets to go to the best school in the world, while my family's had witches and wizards who are top of their classes for generations." Said Noel.

"Her mom, like mine is a British witch. But her mom never registered so therefore Hogwarts has their say over her." Said Arty.

"She must be powerful." Said a soft voice to Arty's left. It was a nerdy boy with thick glasses.

"She is." Said Arty.

Hannah had just seen the bus leave her sight when Draco appeared with a crack. Making both Hannah and Ginny leap into the air a few feet.

"WE have to go now." He said.

"Ok. My mom shrunk my stuff." Said Hannah pulling out a mini trunk and a back pack. She hugged Ginny tightly and Ginny let go reluctantly.

"We're going now." Said Draco. With that her grabbed onto Hannah's arm and both vanished with a crack.

------------------------- -----------------

**MP**: R&R, tell me if any thing needs tweaking or work.


	6. Chapter 6

MP: If I owned Harry Potter this would be a book. However, I don't and this means they can't sue me since I have disclaimed it.

**Hannah Jameson and Secrets Of Her Past**

**MP**: Hiya, sorry about the wait but I had to overhaul the story. Hannah was dangerously close to Mary Sue territory, but I think I fixed her. I do know why she has these visions now it'll be revealed in a later chapter.

**Chapter 6: Diagon Alley, Dark Marks, and Harriet Weasley  
**

Hannah felt a bit dizzy and made a mental note to not do what ever that was again. She looked around amazed at the size of the place full of stuff she was certain only existed in her wildest dreams.

"This is Diagon Alley. Come on we have a lot to do." said Draco and he dragged her away from several shops. He picked up the standard parcel of first year books he'd written the shop a head of time for. He dragged her through the apothecary, well she wanted to get out of there. Everything was usually waiting for them and people constantly glared at him and he glared back. He was not going into the robe shop Madame Malcom's though. He hadn't set foot in there since his sixth year of Hogwarts. Nor Olivander's. He had an idea. He'd ask Ron for a favor. Well more like leave Hannah with him so he could get back to his family.

Hey just because he was a slime ball in the war didn't mean he couldn't get a wife. Her name; Sophie. She attended Beaux Batons. She knew who he was and didn't like him at first but after he betrayed his own father they hooked up and now had twins: Avril and Orion. Well Avril was actually Aphrodite but Avril was the preferred nick name. Orion was called Ryan for short.

Avril looked just like Sophie, who Draco was certain was part veela like Fleur. Long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, a round face that would retain most of it's gentle curves in adult hood and pale skin, almost milk colored. Ryan was the spitting image of him with the exception of a slightly broader nose making him look more like a frightened rabbit than a ferret. His hair was the same platinum blonde, dark blue eyes, and pale skin but unlike Draco, Ryan didn't have a sneer permanently pasted on his face. That was his twin Avril.

Avril wasn't the nicest twin around. When, at the insistence of Sophie, they attended a muggle school in Surrey, she was part of a group of bullies that picked on him and had him so scared of her he never spoke up about her cruelty at home. In the summer Raeford and Avril ganged up on him making him a very shy nervous boy. Avril constantly teased him that he was too dumb for Ravenclaw, too much a chicken for Sltytherin and would be a lousy Hufflepuff. The possibility of Gryffindor; Laughed away when Ryan suggested it. He was a MALFOY for goodness sake. There hadn't been a Malfoy in Gryffindor EVER and they'd been around since it was founded.

**Back to the matter at hand **

Hannah entered nervously and clutched the necklace for comfort. Arty had worked very hard on it and she didn't want to forget him. She ran into a girl with red frizzy hair and blue eyes as well as bucked teeth.

"Sorry." muttered Hannah, her eyes down cast. The girl took in Hannah's less the nice clothes, her nervousness and said,

"Your muggle born aren't you?"

"No, my mom's a witch who gave up magic after dad died." said Hannah feeling odd for saying that as a response. It would just be easier to say she was so no could ask what came next.

"Did they go to Hogwarts?" asked the girl eagerly.

"I think so." said Hannah. She wasn't about to tell this over eager girl her autobiography; she'd suffered too many times at the hands of the happy girls who sneered out the side of their mouths.

"You look familiar? Have we met?" she asked.

"Harriet, leave the girl alone." said a voice and a gangly boy with brown hair chocolate eyes and decent teeth walked up; he seemed one year older than her.

"Fred, I wasn't bothering her or she would have said something." said the girl, Harriet. Some how the smart sounding name suited the smart sounding girl. Hannah shrugged and smiled nervously.

"Where are my manners? Harriet Ginger Weasley." said Harriet extending her hand.

"Hannah Jameson." said Hannah. She never gave out her full name since it was hyphenated. She never used her dad's name since she identified with her mom more since she'd never met the man.

"Frederic Weasley. Cooler older brother of one Harriet Weasley, here to save you from her twenty questions, cause you look like Bambi in the head lights." he said. Hannah realized she had been wearing a defensive and confused look on her face along with a weak attempt at a smile.

Fred laughed as Harriet grew red as her hair, he also thanked who ever there was to thank that he'd not inherited the trademark Weasley hair. Though, he wasn't as bright as the parent he'd gotten the normal hair color from at least he wasn't as temperamental as the one who did get the hair color and the smarts. It was a Wealey temper combined with Granger stubbornness. Bad combo. Plus on top she was hyper and overly curious and bossy.

Hence why he was trying to stop her from driving the poor innocent bystander nuts with her 200 questions.

"Hello dears all here for Hogwarts?" asked a young witch.

"Where's Madame Malcom?" asked Fred.

"Retired. I'm her niece." said the witch pointedly. So ever curious Harriet didn't ask. Hannah let the witch fit her.

"If it weren't for your eyes I'd swear you were a boy, young lady." said the witch.

'Gee, thanks, as if I didn't know that' thought Hannah.

"Could I have a guy's uniform then to mix things up for the teachers?" asked Hannah. The young witch giggled.

"What ever dearie. Ah, two Weasley's. Which one first?" she asked looking at the pair of siblings. Fred pointed to Harriet.

"I don't need them. Mum says I won't hit a growth spurt till next year." said Fred.

"Alone dearie? Well that can't be helped. So many lost parents in that war. Who is taking you round D-,"

"Why can't you take care of her for the rest of this one day, ferret!"

"I need to stop Avril from poisoning Ryan! She's been threatening to test this one potion on him for weeks. Sophie is too busy getting the hospital wing ready for this up coming year to be with them and one word from Avril and the house elf does nothing to help. Please, just this once?" asked Professor Malfoy.

"Fine, but you know I still don't trust you." said the other voice and in walked a 38 year old Ronald Weasley. Hannah had her back to the entrance so he didn't freak out at first glance.

"My, what a small child you are. Are your mum or dad this short?" asked Madame Malcom.

"My mom isn't very tall and I don't know about my dad. He's dead." said Hannah. Ron sighed when he heard the American accent. Another widow running to America from the war was most likely this girl's mother's past. Many witches ran there, even Ginny most likely is there. He tried not to think of his lost little sister or of his lost best friend.

He saw Harriet squirm a bit as the young witch measured her. Once she left to get the uniforms Hannah turned around and Ron was faced by the face of his dead best friend. Well if it weren't for the feminine eyes, that is. The girl didn't look as skinny as the Harry he met but she was better nourished and her clothes fit a bit better. Her earlobe length hair made her look even more boyish.

"Professor Malfoy had family matters to attend to. I'm Professor Weasley." said Ron getting over his shock.

"Hannah Jameson." said Hannah reaching out to shake his hand.

"So Hannah gets to shop with us?" asked Harriet.

"Yes." said Ron.

"Yeah! I've got to show you this great shop!" squealed Harriet making everyone one in the immediate vicinity cover their ears.

Once the uniforms were fitted Ron noting that Hannah got a boy's uniform. '10 pounds says Trelawney will shriek and say she's Harry Potter reborn.' thought Ron dryly. He'd have to remember ear plugs for this year's ceremony. Harriet was talking Hannah's ear off with what was her favorite Disney movie and why? He regretted letting Hermione get a television insisting on raising them in both worlds. All he had now was a head ache every time he explained wizards don't have Television.

Hannah seemed to be loosening up slightly to talk about her favorite one and why.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Harriet and Ron saw the girl had a golden snitch locket.

"My friend, a wizard who's mom also fled to America, made it." Hannah said opening it slightly and music played. Ron knew that the boy's mother had to of enchanted it to play. It was a tune he hadn't heard since the war.

The slight girl closed it before any of the Weasley's even got a glimpse of the photo inside of it.

"Come on, can't I see your mum?" asked Harriet.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude but I don't trust you enough yet." said Hannah.

"Oh, Ok. Show me when you do!" said Harriet. Ron sighed. He did not know where that girl got it from.

"Don't worry my friend Arty is just like you." said Hannah. That explained why Hannah hadn't told Harriet to shut her gob.

"What all do you have?" asked Ron.

"Let's see, my gloves, my cauldron, my cloak, my uniform, my books, my potion supplies, only my wand's left." said Hannah. She didn't mention the animal she knew she wouldn't be allowed to get one.

"Alright then let's go to Olivander's." said Ron Harreit began bouncing making Fred roll his eyes.

"I'm going to go meet mum in Flourish and Blott's" he said and walked out.

Ron grabbed Harriet's hand and reached for Hannah's but she pulled away. He nodded in understanding and walked a head looking behind him to make sure Hannah was still with him.

Though they got most of the major death eaters some minor ones survived the war to cause problems to the side of light. Unfortunately for Hannah that day was one of the days they planned on striking.

She happened to look up and saw a green skull with a snake coming out of it.

"What's that?" she asked.

"The dark mark! Curses, run to Olivander's and try to avoid any spells fired at you." said Ron and Harriet dragged Hannah along trough the panicking crowds Harriet was wrenched away from Hannah and Hannah fell down. She had to roll out of the way of panicking people and Stood up glad she had everything in a bag that could hold everything in it. She began to run towards a place to hide. She felt a hand grab her.

"A little boy, the perfect hostage. Look at his clothes; he's a filthy mudblood." she heard a voice say she felt him drawing her closer to him and aimed her foot for his shin, she heard him swear and knew she'd hit him a little to high. She began running for her life.

"Get that little runt!" gasped the voice in pain.

Ron had been dueling three would be death eaters while yawning when he eard the call of 'get the filthy mudblood runt!' he knocked all three out and bound them before turning the see Hannah being chased down by three of the worst impersonations of death eaters he'd seen yet. One holding his sensitive spot was farther back letting Ron put two and two together.

He fired a spell at the ground and the death eaters stuck fast.

"Hannah!" yelled Ron and the panicking girl ran to him and held onto him. He could feel her shaking.

"Hannah? Say ain't that a girl's name?" said one of the stuck death eaters.

"She is a girl." said another. The one in pain came waddling forwards and saw Ron looking murderous and all but him bound. Before he could move he was hit with the jelly legs hex.

"So you're the pure blooded moron trying to get a little muggle born held captive?" said a voice that was not amused. An angry Hermione Granger-Weasley stepped into view. All of them cowered now. These two were 'generals' so to speak in the second war. They knew hexes not even the most powerful death eater knew. Hermione spotted Hannah and held in her shock at the Harry look alike because her anger was greater. The little punks shook in fear once they realized in how much trouble they'd be in if they continued.

------------------- -

**MP**: Angry Hermione Danger

No Reviews No Update

Reviews Update


	7. Chapter 7

MP: If I owned Harry Potter this would be a book. However, I don't and this means they can't sue me since I have disclaimed it.

**Hannah Jameson and Secrets Of Her Past**

**MP**: Thansk to all reviewers for reading this! I also have a bad guy now but he won't show his ugly mug till next chapter.

**Chapter 7: Olivander and company  
**

The ministry came with a series of pops, took them away with more popping and everything went back to a semblance of normalcy.

"Hi there, Hannah, I'm Hermione." said Hermione bending down to eye level of Hannah.

"Hannah Jameson. I'm not muggle born, by the way, My mom's a witch." said Hannah.

"Well you are dressed like one. Here come with me. Where were you headed next?" asked Hermione.

"Olivander's. Professor Weasley was taking me." said Hannah.

"Well I'm also Professor Weasley. Come with me. Ron, you can go calm down Fred, and assure him Harriet is safe." said Hermione. "He's still in Flourish and Blott's."

"How do you, never mind. Yes dear." said Ron and he headed to Flourish and Blott's.

"Now come along and we'll catch up with Harriet and spare poor Mr. Olivander." said Hermione leading Hannah to the wand shop. As Hermione predicted Harriet was asking him how wands were made and other questions. He seemed amused actually.

"Ah, Mrs. Weasley I see you've come with a new comer to relieve me of Harriet. Her wand is 16 inch maple with dragon heart string. Very good for defense and hexes." he said and Hermione nodded fishing out the Galleons needed to pay for it.

"This is Hannah Parker. She's the American exchange student, Hogwarts will be paying for her wand." said Hermione.

"A yank? I'd say she was a Potter if you didn't say her name was Parker." he said. He pulled a box from the pile on the counter. Hannah tugged on Haermion's sleave as he seemed to serach for a particular box after putting the first one back.

"Professor, I prefer Jameson to Parker if you don't mind." she said. "How did you know my dad's surname?"

"I saw it on the roster that way." said Hermione. Then Ollivander had fianally chosen a box.

"Unicorn hair willow 14 inches." he said opening it and giving it to Hannah. "Give it a wave." he said. She did and caught his shirt on fire.

"No, definitely not." he said snatching it away. She went through several other unicorn hair wands until it was determined unicorn hair would not react with her.

"Let's try this, Rowan thunder bird feather 13 inches." he said.

"A thunder bird?" asked Hannah.

"The electrical Phoenix. A Blizzard bird is the ice Phoenix. The phoenix it's self is some times called a Fire Bird." he said.

(Kudos to those who can find three out side references. Hints: One's a ballet, one's a car, and there is an idea that is from a game. Oh only one can be used for the car reference and if you chose the wrong one you can't find the ballet)

She waved it and a yellow glow appeared around her.

"Ah, curious. You are the only patron that unicorns reject yet a thunder bird accepts. But the wand chooses the witch or wizard." he said. He peered at her making her shift uncomfortably. "Come to me if that wand should suddenly fail." he said.

Hannah walked out weirded out.

"He creeped out my friend too." said Hermione.

"Really?" asked Harriet.

"Yes, he told him his wand was the brother of the one who murdered his parents." she said.

"That was Harry?" asked Harriet.

"Yes, the very man you were named for." said Hermione.

"What's a thunder bird?" asked Hannah.

"Well when a phoenix is born of lighting instead of flames it is called a thunder bird and is normally yellow in coloring. They are more aggressive thank phoenixes and their tears a poisonous to the one they hate. Which generally is most of man kind. They seemed to like Harry though." said Hermione. That is because when a death eater tried to poison Harry with their tears it had back fired.

She still remembered the incident:

_FLASH BACK _

_A 17-year-old Harry, 18-year old Ron, and 17-year-old Hermione were all sitting in a tent looking over the reports brought back to them by Dobby, who was an instrumental spy in the war. They all have tea to help keep them awake. They heard a bang from out side and all three ran out to investigate. In their absence a ragged house elf appeared and poured a vial of yellow-pearl-liquid into Harry's cup as marked by the H scratched into the side. Hermione insisted they mark the cups so that she wouldn't pick up the boys' cups instead, hers being marked with a G. _

_It vanished and they reentered after finding it was Neville blowing up another cauldron, which the house elf had pushed a few choice ingredients into. Harry went back to looking over the map and absent mindedly reached for his tea when Hermione saw the yellow sheen on the surface and before she could yell in warning Harry had taken a gulp. _

_"What's this about them frisking thunder birds got to do with the war?" asked Ron. _

_"According to your lovely girl friend their tears are poisonous." said Harry. Both looked up to see a very pale Hermione. _

_"What's wrong 'Mione?" asked Harry. _

_"I think you've been poisoned." she said. Harry looked at his cup and saw the yellow sheen himself this time and he flung the cup away from him. _

_"Isn't there an antidote?" asked Ron frantically. _

_"Only Blizzard bird or _ _Phoenix__ tears." said Hermione. _

_"But I feel fine, actually better than I have been." said Harry. _

_"But the only way for it not to harm you is if the thunder birds like you. Usually they hate humans." said Hermione. _

_"Don't we have that injured one Harry saved still in the camp?" asked Ron. _

_"Of course. It only takes one liking you for the rest to." said Hermione. _

_"So I wasted perfectly good tea for nothing?" asked Harry making Hermione and Ron laugh. _

_END FLASH BACK _

She smiled making the two eleven year olds look at her funnily.

"Can we go get an owl now?" asked Harriet.

"We can look but I'm not guaranteeing anything since you really don't need one." said Hermione. Hannah just followed them to the Magical Menagerie since Eylop's was closed for the day. They usually had one or two owls amongst other interesting animals. There were 3 baby knifflers in a cage sniffling at Hermione's wedding ring 3 or four kneazels sleeping in a pen across from them. A bunch of ginger colored kittens with squashed faces that Hermione was certain were Crookshank's great-great grand kittens. She might get one in memory of him.

"Mommy can I get a kitten instead?" asked Harriet seeing one that looks just like Crookshanks. It mewed and leapt onto her shoulder. A black on leapt onto Hermione's. Apparently a sister kitten to the little male now on her daughter's shoulder.

Hannah didn't see the cats' weird behavior she was watching a small witch struggling with putting a young bird of prey into a cage; a red tailed hawk.

"Come on, it won't be long till some one wants you pretty boy." said the girl trying to calm the bird. It broke free and headed for the exit.

"IMMOBULOUS!" yelled Hermione whipping her wand out freezing the bird in place.

"That's the third time this month that bird's tried to escape." said the young witch. Hannah remembered the bag Draco handed her before shoving her into the robe shop and it had a few coins left.

"Is he strong enough to fly over oceans?" asked Hannah.

"I should think so." said the witch. "He's yours for our very low-get-rid-of-that-blasted-bird price of 7 sickles." she said. Hannah pulled out a galleon and the young witch went to the counter and handed her 10 sickles. She handed Hannah the arm and shoulder guard along with the tether already being on the bird.

She straps them on as Hermione ends the spell and the bird lands on her out stretched arm as the shop witch showed her. She handed her the cage.

"The owner won't care I marked down his price, he's been trying to get rid of him for months. Would you also like a kitten, we have far too many." she said.

"No thanks I think my hawk would eat it." said Hannah. "I think I'll call you Tobias." she said stroking his chest feathers. Tobias closed his eyes letting her know he liked that and his name.

--- ---

MP: Thanks to all the reviewers who keep me inspired. Next chapter and one after are already typed so enjoy the quick updates while they last. But I won't post them with out reveiws.


	8. Chapter 8

MP: If I owned Harry Potter this would be a book. However, I don't and this means they can't sue me since I have disclaimed it.

**Hannah Jameson and Secrets Of Her Past**

**MP**: Chapter 8, just cause I feel like it. I was going to update on Halloween but I got side tracked. So Happy Day of the Dead!

**Chapter 8: **_Dark Lord_//**FRAGMENT  
**

8/26/14

Dear Hannah,

Salem's odd. The girls' school can visit us on Friday's and parents can visit on week ends. Mom and your mom visited your mom with a letter for you as well. She said her owl was away at the moment and had no way of contacting you. My new owl is named Coryn. I hope he gets this letter to you.

Hope you are having more fun than I am.

Arty

Ginny's Letter

Dear Hannah,

You'd better behave yourself. Professor McGonagall is a very strict woman. As for Professor Malfoy. Stay under radar and I'm sure you'll be fine. The rest shouldn't be too hard to figure out. Stay out of trouble. I mean that young lady. Don't roll your eyes at this letter either. You are way too predictable.

I'm proud of you sweetie

Mom

--------------- -

After a long sleepless week it was now September 1, 2014. After spending a week with the Weasley's, Hannah now had her trunk back to its full size and nearly gave Hermione a heart attack with the initials until Hermione remembered it was a common pair of initials. She caught Hannah sitting and just listening to her locket.

"You miss your family don't you?" she asked.

"I miss my mom the most." said Hannah closing the locket.

"Let's get moving or we'll miss the train!" yelled Fred and Hermione, Harriet, Fred and Hannah ran out to the car Hermione had insisted they get, it shrunk into a small match box car size when not in use during the Hogwarts term. Ron had gone on a head to Hogwarts, as they alternated who switched back and forth between who went with the kids to where they would be taken care of during the term, usually a small house in Hogsmede where Ron and Hermione would live during the years their kids were not old enough to be in attendance to Hogwarts.

This year all four would be living on the Castle grounds.

IN AMERICA WITH ARTY

Arty, in a span of two days had gone from being very excited about attending Salem to wishing he was still 10 and Hannah were still there.

Malcolm Pruitt Was on his, must avoid list since he and his lackies John Jacob and Smith Juenglehimer were the bullies of this school. He and Jaleel Holmes had to duck into a door way to avoid getting seen. Lee was enough of a threat to Malcom that he didn't have to hide. Lee was a big boy and not many messed with the half Greek half Irish wizard if they could help it. Otherwise he would live up to his name sake since his grand father on his dad's side (The Irish side) was half-giant.

Arty was very bored and the first weekend where the boys and girls could interact was coming up quickly. He wrote Hannah but knew it would be a while until his owl reached her. He bet Hannah was having a better time than he was.

HOGWARTS

Hannah looked out the train window. She was very nervous and she knew being the only American in a school full of British kids would already make her an out cast. Harriet was silent with nerves as well.

"Can we come in?" asked a voice. In stepped two children. Anna Thomas and Mike Finnegan. Anna looked like her father Dean while Mike looked like his dad Seamus.

No sooner than the door closed there was the sounds of tussling out side. Hannah opened to door to see a miniature version of Professor Malfoy pinned by none other than Raeford Lestrange. Hannah lost it. She flew into the fight kicking Raeford's goons in sensitive places and then going for the wizard himself. She tackled him off the boy and he struggled up to see Raeford and Hannah rolling on the floor.

"STOP IT!" yelled a prefect and the fight broke up right away. Hannah came away with a split lip, Raeford; a black eye.

"Why'd you help me?" asked the boy.

"Because that git had it coming." said Hannah.

"A yank?" he asked.

"Yeah, he ran to me while he was on, how do you guys say it, holiday in America. He went into my skate park and terrorized the younger kids and then tried to fire a hex at me." she said.

"How are you here?" he asked.

"Scholarship. The head thinks I'm something special." she said.

"What's a skate park?" asked the boy.

"It's hard to explain. Hannah Jameson." she said.

"Orion Malfoy." he said.

"Are you professor Malfoy's son?" asked Hannah.

"H-how do you know dad?" asked Orion suddenly nervous.

"He took me to Diagon Alley."

"Oh. Please call me Ryan." he said.

"Sure." said Hannah and she turned to leave.

"Do you have room in your compartment?" he asked.

"Yeah, you can sit with us." said Hannah. She waited for him to return with only a kitten. She was a cute little orange and white tabby.

"This is Leona." he said.

"I hope Tobias won't eat her. He's a red tailed hawk." she said. This made Ryan clutch his kitten closer protectively.

"I was just kidding, you know." she said.

Ryan hesitantly smiled. "Why are you being so nice?"

"Because the enemy of my enemy is my friend and you seem to be decent." she said smiling to show she was teasing him. He'd never felt so confident before and he liked that feeling. They walked to the door to see all of the compartment y the door listening.

"A Malfoy be nice? I suppose he can sit with us." said Harriet.

"We all don't mind; Come on in Ryan!" said Mike dragging him in.

"Guys can I sit here too?" asked a voice and a red haired boy came in with a small tawny owl and his trunk. After all the inhabitants of the compartment made a joint effort his trunk was up in the racks. Ryan said his dad had shrunk his and would un-shrink it at the castle.

Hannah was very happy about going to Hogwarts now; with such great friends the school wouldn't be lonely. She opened her locket and smiled at her family. She wouldn't forget them and she vowed to have fun like she'd promised her mother after she'd made her choice to go to Hogwarts. She gazed out and saw a face and leapt back.

"What is it Hannah?" asked Harriet.

"There's a face out side!" she yelled.

"We don't see anything." said Jeremy and Mike. Ryan was pale too.

"I saw it too." he said.

"Whose face was it?" asked Anna clutching Mike in terror.

"It was a strange man's." he said. Hannah agreed she too was pale.

LOCATION UNKNOWN-A week earlier-

He was the only true servant of his Lord left. The rest were fake fleeting servants who were in it only to follow the cause since they knew no better. He followed the cause because he knew it was noble. His mission was secret to all but him. He would bring back his dark lord and no child of the prophecy could stop him since there was no prophecy!

He walked in his lair and gazed at the form his lord would inhabit. He had made it from a spell he'd found in a Japanese spell book with slight modifications. Grave yard soil, unicorn blood, a human sacrifice of an all too willing disciple along with a special potion of phoenix and thunder bird tears mixed with unicorn blood and unicorn hairs. The final ingredient was dragons' blood; Lots of it. The body was perfectly human but soulless. He had it clothed in a simple black robe, its green eyes starring blankly ahead. He had to admit there'd be no hope when his plan was complete.

Now he had only three fragments of the Dark Lord's soul to collect before his plan could come to fruition. One was near Little Hangleton, one floated in various places near King's Cross, and one was in a little girl. He'd found this out while at Diagon Alley. His tracking device had glowed at her. The girl's mother had to have been at the battle for the fragment of soul to have latched onto her. After he gathered up the free floating fragments he'd go after the girl and the fragment she held. But not directly after he got the fragments, no he'd do it on Halloween to strengthen his spell.

--- ---

**MP**: Again without reviewers this wouldn't get finished or posted. Oh yeah name that Anime! There is a referenece in it and back a chapter with the wand thing. Get both things correct and I'll update quicker. Last chapter's name that thing was:

A reference to a car

A reference to a ballet

And a concept from a video game having to do with the three types of Phoenixes.

A Hint 'Blue, Red, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby, Fire Red, Leaf Green, Green'

However, If you choose the wrong reference you'll mess up. You have FireBird, ThunderBird, and Blizzard bird to choose from. Choose wisely.


	9. Chapter 9

MP: If I owned Harry Potter this would be a book. However, I don't and this means they can't sue me since I have disclaimed it.

**Hannah Jameson and Secrets Of Her Past**

**MP**: So tired...Tea can't even keep me fully functional. I _**hate**_ Marching band. We went to chapter 8 championships and took fourht out of six in divison 4. Big whoop and a giant waste of time. Two of our buses lost heat, mine lost light too, and another bus hit a deer. Aint Murphey's law's a pain in the butt? So i decided to update today.

**Chapter 9: Surprises **

March 2003

Harry Potter looked over the plans he'd received from Draco Malfoy and knew that Little Hangleton would be where the final battle would be held. He looked over the spell he had to use to end this. He knew the possibility of his survival was slim to none. He steeled himself knowing what he had to do had to be done or Voldemort would survive the final attack as he had his first defeat. He prayed he'd be lucky for once.

On the field he saw Ginny taking on three major Death eaters by herself and resolved to finish this battle quickly. He pointed his wand to himself and closed his eyes.

"Frango Psyche!" and his soul shattered and he barely held onto consciousness. "Accio Voldemort Psyche! Avada Kedavara Psyche Voldemort!" he gasped and with only 3 spells he had ended the war, but he also ended his own life. The final spell scattered the pieces of his soul all over England.

PRESENT DAY September 1, 2014

Hannah was nervous pacing around the compartment while the girls were fixing their hair; the boys had gone to the lavatories to change to avoid getting booted out. That face had frightened her but she was no longer scared of that. She was now scared mostly of where she'd land. The others had been talking about houses and she realized; she didn't know what house her mom had been in, she didn't even know which house she'd be in. This was why she was almost sick with worry. The boys came back in and did a double take.

"I didn't know girls could get guy's uniforms." said Jeremy.

"I asked for one since I hate skirts." said Hannah pointedly, her worries forgotten and replaced by anger.

"Did you get a phoenix feather wand?" asked Ryan.

"No. It was a thunder bird." she snapped. She pulled out said wand and pointed it at the boys.

"Knock it off." said Harriet and Hannah put her wand away. The boys breathed out in relief. They all sat down and were silent; it would be thirty minutes until they reached the castle.

"Any one want to play a game to kill time?" asked Hannah.

"Sure." said the rest of the compartment.

"Ok Questions only but this is where we go in a circle instead of two people going at it in a line." said Anna. "Are you a witch?" she said starting it off.

"Do I look like a girl?" asked Mike who was next to her.

"Do I have to answer?" asked Ryan. It went on for twenty straight minutes until they were sick of it.

The last 10 were spent by all of them worrying over disappointing their parents.

"My family was all in Slyhterin and if I'm put there would you guys hate me?" asked Ryan.

"No. Just your class mates would since your dad betrayed lots of their dads." said Harriet.

"I'll still be your friend." said Hannah.

SALEM

Arty, Jaleel, and Lee were bored out of their minds. They had today off from classes since it was Labor day.

"So, hear from Hannah yet?" asked Jaleel.

"No, she's in England. She probably hasn't gotten my owl yet.

"Oh yeah." said Jaleel. Lee stretched and got up from the bench he'd been laying on. Arty was laying on top a monument proclaiming that this school was a safe haven during the witch burnings. Jaleel was sitting on the ground reading.

"Well this is getting a whole lot of nothing done." said Lee.

"Aren't parents coming to visit?" asked Arty.

"Yeah-OH NO!" said Jaleel.

"Can't be as bad as my mother." said Arty burying his face in his hands.

"She must be as silly as you!" said Lee. Arty glared at him. Arty had the clown rep already. Many teachers grumbled about it not even being two weeks in and he was already goofing off.

"She's worse." he said. A black bird twitched and flew into the bushes.

"ARTY!" said a voice. Persephone came out of no where and hugged him.

"Are these your little friends?" she asked, though Lee was broader and taller than her. However, Jaleel was half Arty's size. He was scared of the woman.

"Mo-om!' groaned Arty trying to claw out of her grip.

"I'm Persephone White." she said shaking his friends' hands dropping him onto the ground; he was glad to be released.

He spotted a red fox and it stared at him. He turned to see Lee not able to escape his mom, affirming his belief she used magic to keep people from escaping her embraces.

He turned around to see Marcy smiling at him.

"Hear from Hannah yet?" she asked.

"Nope." he said. it was about 2 in the afternoon.

"She'll be at Hogwarts by now." Marcy sighed. Arty knew that she hadn't wanted Hannah to go so far either.

"I can call you Marcy, right." he said.

"What?" asked Marcy, "Oh right, yeah." she said.

"Persephone, we need to get to the conference." said Marcy.

"What conference?" asked Arty.

"Well they need a potions mistress and your mother was top in her class in potions at Beaux Batons. So they're interviewing her." said Marcy.

"Marcy is here for an interview in Defense against the Dark Arts. She knows some nasty spells not even Death Eaters knew in the second war." said Persephone receiving a smack from Marcy.

"Your mom's really British?" exclaimed Jaleel.

"You were both in the war?" asked Lee.

"Yes. I was under Hermione Granger in the potions division. I don't remember ever running into Marcy." said Persephone.

"Hex division, Harry." said Marcy shifting uncomfortably. "Well let's go Persephone." and Arty was relieved as his best friend's mother dragged his away. However; the school would never be the same with two Whites' with in the same building.

"Your qualifications are good Mrs. White, so good that we want you to start ASAP." said Dean Magnus, the headmaster of the wizard's school. "However, you, Miss Jameson, we have no record of you ever registering as a witch before your child went off to Hogwarts." he said.

"My husband died in the war as Mrs. White's did. I used my maiden name to reduce the grief and didn't use very much magic at all until now." said Marcy truthfully.

"Many witches are in your position Miss Jameson and I have no record of your completing Hogwarts' education." he said.

"I could demonstrate my most powerful magic." she said.

"Keep it to the side of light." he said.

Ginny smiled with in. She knew which spell. She thought of the day Hannah was born and first opened her emerald green eyes.

"EPECTO PATRONUM!" she yelled and out erupted two patronuses! The usual fox with a Stag accompanying it. She saw the stag and began to weep.

"Was that your husband's patronus. Oh my. She'll be fine sir, a real good teacher. I need to get her some air." said Persephone. She lead Marcy out side and hugged her while putting up a perimeter silencing spell with her wand waving behind her back. "Spill Genevra Weasley."

HOGWARTS

Hannah and the others got off the train shaking.

"First years!" yelled a silvery voice and they turned to see a tall beautiful woman with pointed ears.

"That's Myra; the half wood sprite who takes care of the Forbidden Forest." said Harriet.

"Wow." said Hannah numbly. They congregated around her and she led them into the boats. Hannah, Jeremy, Harriet and Ryan all piled into one frightened.

She climbed into the lead boat and tapped the side and all went forwards. The lanterns made the dark waters sparkle. This spooked Hannah, who was having serious déjà vu. She was ok until a tentacle reached out of the water towards her making her whole boat scream in fright. Another thing poked out of the water; a giant water snake.

(Harry's serpent friend from the second war. Very benign; her name is Sharaassssa, Sharas for short.)

_"Are you one of hisssss offff ssspring?" _asked a hissing voice.

"Anyone hear that?" asked Hannah scared.

"No, hear what?" asked Harriet, who was clinging to Ryan.

_"Don't nott beeee frightened. I am Shrrrasssaaaaa."_ the voice said.

"I think it's the snake keeping the tentacle at bay." said Jeremy, who was pale as a sheet.

_"I'm Hannah. Are you friendly?"_ said Hannah.

_"Yessss."_ the snake replied and disappeared.

"Y-y-yyyyyyou're a parselmouth!" screamed Harriet in fright.

"A what?" asked Hannah.

"One who speaks with snakes." said Jeremy.

"Maybe her family just does that." said Ryan.

"Harry Potter could, and he wasn't so bad. I think maybe keeping this to ourselves would be good." said Jeremy.

"I've always been able to do this." said Hannah confused.

"It's usually a dark talent." said Ryan. Hannah looked shocked. "Am I going to go evil?" she asked.

"No." said Ryan.

'I hope I don't disappoint mom.' she thought.

Myra ushered the kids in and Hermione walked out.

"I am Professor Weasley I am deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. In a few moments you will be sorted into houses, your houses will be like your family. Any triumphs will gain points any rule breaking will loose points. Before you panic over the ceremony you will simply place a hat on your head." she said and several sighs of relief were heard. She walked out of the room and then came back,

"We're ready for you." she said and opened the doors revealing a seemingly roofless sky. Harriet was nervous.

"When I call your name you will come up to this stool and I will place this hat on your head. The hat will sort you." she said. Then the hat moved making several students jump.

_"You may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge by what you see. I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. _

_Will you be in Gryffindor, the rash, brave and bold? _

_Or in noble Hufflepuff loyal, friendly, and rusting lax? _

_Will you be in Ravenclaw, intelligent, resourceful and well read? _

_Will you be a dread Slytherin, Determined with out remorse? _

_Try me on, and I can tell where you ought to be." _

"Anderson, Michelle." she read. She was Hufflepuff. It went down the list until 'Granger Harriet'. Harriet went up. 'Granger?' thought Hannah. Then it occurred to her that changing names would indeed be good for students with professor parents. Gryffindor was her house.

"_Jameson_-Parker Hannah." said Hermione adding the Jameson. Hannah walked forwards slowly and had the hat placed on her head.

_"Ahh what have we here a-" _

_"Why are you probing this girl's head?" _came a voice.

_"Ah ha a sliver of a soul. Interesting. Well what I can see of her only one house will do."_ (I could be cruel and end here but) "GRYFFINDOR!" it screamed aloud.

"Malfoy, Aphrodite." the hat barely touched her hair when it screamed 'Slytherin'

"Malfoy, Orion." said Hermione. Ryan came up shaking making the hall break out in whispers of 'A Malfoy in HUFFLEPUFF?' It took five full minutes until the hat roared,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

--- ---

**MP**: I am Evil... A cliffie Thanks to reviewers I continue to post.


	10. Chapter 10

MP: If I owned Harry Potter this would be a book. However, I don't and this means they can't sue me since I have disclaimed it.

**Hannah Jameson and Secrets Of Her Past**

**MP**: Hiya! Hopefully these next couple of chapters won't be too wierd, but it is going out ona limb so on with the story! Plus, With musical starting there mayt be time where I just can't update.

**Chapter 10: The Ferret, The Witch, and the Pansy  
**

The whole hall was silent with the exception of one pair of hands clapping those belonging to Hannah. She saw no one else was and sat down turning beat red.

"Repeat that?" asked a pale Hermione.

"Gryf-fin-dor." the hat said breaking it into three syllables. She removed the hat and Ryan was also pale. Draco had his jaw dropped open. He stood up and glanced at the Gryffindors. Half the table was shocked other half didn't care. Hannah didn't understand. Hey she hadn't cracked her history text and didn't plan on it out side of class. Being nervous last chapter she will also ignore the strange voice arguing with the hat.

He walked over slowly and Hannah waved to him with out yelling since she'd already embarrassed herself. He sat next to her and then another gasp went through the hall.

'A Harry Potter CLONE?'

'But it's a girl?'

'Maybe it's some one's attempt to bring Harry back from the dead gone wrong.'

'Maybe she's his kid'

'Must be a freaky coincidence' was just a few of the distinguishable whispers at the Gryffindor table alone.

"Settle down." saw Hermione sharply; the hall fell into deathly silence again. She went through the list,

"Thomas, Anna."

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Weasley, Jeremy."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

It ended with 'Zhalasko, Zoey' was sorted into Raven Claw.

"Before this momentous term begins I have a few announcements to make." said Professor McGonagall.

"First, all banned object are on a list; Ms. Glean has this list. Secondly the Forbidden forest is Well Forbidden to all students. Thirdly we will NOT have first year hazing and we will treat all our house mates and class mates with respect. Finally, Bon Appetite." she said and the food appeared. (McGonagall having loosened up a little)

SALEM

Ginny was shocked out of tears.

"Don't look so shocked. You of all war widows had the most reason to run." said Persephone.

"Alright I am Ginevra Weasly. Hannah's father is Harry Potter." she said.

"Want my secret? My father was the one and only Sirius Black." said Persephone. Ginny looked her over and then smacked her self in the head.

"It was so obvious on both our parts." she said.

"Not quite. Mine more than yours." said Persephone.

"Hannah doesn't know or need to know." said Ginny.

"What about your family?" asked Persephone.

"I'll face them when I'm ready." she said.

"You face yours and I'll face what's left of mine. Oh and my husband, was a muggle." she said.

"Really?" asked Ginny.

"Yep. A muggle Magician, you know slight of hand magic tricks." she said. Ginny laughed.

"Wait; two Black's in the same school; I smell trouble." said Ginny.

"You have no idea Ms. Weasley." said Persephone mirth showing in her eyes.

Arty came across the two adults and saw his mom make a funny wand movement.

"Let's see if they want you to teach Gin-Gin." he heard his mom say.

"Ok Perse-Perse." said Marcy back. He returned to Lee and Jaleel to see them both shaken.

"Are all members of your family like that?" asked Lee.

"Not sure. Mom never mentioned them and only mentioned Grandpa once." said Arty.

HOGWARTS

After the feast Hannah and the rest of the first years were shown the ropes; dodge vengeful death eaters children if their parents were aurors (Mainly Slytherins), don't get out of bed at night, ovoid Ms. Gleam and her dog Chuck N., and finally, try not break a lot of rules. Peeves was in the last category. Ryan was attacked by Peeves and then Peeves went on to harass Hannah by calling her a badly made clone. He called Harriet a suck up know it all and called Jeremy a coward.

The first day was rough. Avril made it hard to get into the great hall with her posse' which now included Raeford. Harriet and Jeremy had to hold Hannah back after the comments they made. Transfiguration was slightly horrible; Hermione giving them homework on the first day and them came History of Magic. Hannah got a pleasant nap from that and a whack from Harriet. Hearbology was ok if you count Devil's Snare grabbing Avril and making her squeal.(There were very few Slytherin and Hufflepuff first years so they were also placed into the same mixed classes as Gryffindors.)

At the end of the week Hannah found the only classes she was any good at were DADA and Charms. Harriet was good in all of them, Ryan struggled in all but potions, transfiguration and DADA, Jeremy was good at all but DADA and Herbology. Anna was mediocre in all.

By the first day off The little Gyrffindors were bushed. Hannah and the others trudged down to breakfast a tawny owl swooped down and dropped a letter on her head from Arty. She opened it eagerly and smiled as she read it. Then another owl, Soren, came and dropped it another one on her. It was from her mom.

"Two letters in one day." said Anna.

"Well my mom and friend are both in America. I'm going to be visiting them first long break." she said.

"Well we have one just before Halloween in honor of the siege and Battle of Hogwarts." said Harriet.

"Really?" asked Hannah.

"Of course." said Harriet. Hannah ran into the hall gulped down some pumpkin juice and some bacon and zipped past her friends.

"A galleon says she'll be back in 10 minutes." said Jeremy to Ryan.

"Your on." he said.

Both were wrong. It took her a half an hour to write both letters.

She tied them to Tobias's leg.

"Hannah, come quick!" Yelled Harriet. Hannah ran to see Raeford and Ryan in another scuffle. Hannah dove in and soon it was Hannah and Raeford in a scuffle, Hannah winning since Raeford was a pansy. They didn't see the white ferret or the ginger colored weasel crawl out from behind a bush. Some sevebth years knew what this meant and scrammed so they wouldn't get in trouble the first years and second years had to learn the hard way.

The weasel saw Harriet rooting Hannah on and if Weasel's could roll their eyes this one would have. With two pops Malfoy and Ron appeared.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Ron. Hannah stopped in midpunch. Raeford didn't and socked her in the gut while she was distracted.

"20 points from Gryffindor and 30 from Slytherin for that cheap shot Lestrange. Both of you will serve detention. Miss Jameson-Parker under Professor Malfoy and Lestrange you are with me." said Ron. Both guilty parties gulped nervously.

"It was my fault." said Ryan stepping forwards. Draco looked over his sons injuries and knew who the aggressor was. "Miss Granger. Who started this scuffle?" asked Draco.

"It was Raeford Lestrange sir. All of us witnessed it." said Harriet. The crowd were mainly Ravenclaws, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindors.

"All of you will remember that you shouldn't egg on fights now go before you are all assigned a detention with Professor Trelawney." said Draco. Second years dragged the first years away upon hearing that some having heard stories of detention with the old batty seer. Hannah walked away embarrassed yet proud.

She had, after all, beaten up Raeford.

Her detention was cleaning the dungeon with Raeford with out magic.(Both Mlafoy and Ron had decided this was a fitting punishment for both)

Simple for her but not him. She quickly grabbed the scrubbing brush and bucket from the professors' hands and set to work leaving a baffled and angry Raeford in her wake.

"This is how filthy muggles clean." he spat.

"Well this is how my mother taught me to clean and I'm only doing half the dungeon so you can clean the other half and if you don't it's your neck." she said. Both children had smuggled their wands with them but neither knew if professor Malfoy had really gone so neither dared to use them. She had cleaned half her side of the room when Raeford reluctantly picked up his brush.

"This is all your fault your stupid Gryffindor." he said.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"If you hadn't stepping in and let me pound the snot out of that git, we wouldn't be here." he spat.

"Well if you hadn't been trying to beat up my friend then I wouldn't have stepped in!" she snapped. She looked up to see a funny ripple in the air.

"What the?" she asked to no one. Before either could react a blue light surrounded her and Raeford and an unsuspecting Ryan who was also sentenced to detention for half the time by scrubbing out cauldrons. The light grew bright and soon all three were gone.

--- ---

**MP**: Too weird yet?


	11. Chapter 11

_MP: I'm a poor, penny pinching, teen age girl with too much free time, if I owned Harry Potter I'd be rich. But I'm not so I don't own it_  


**Hannah Jameson and Secrets Of Her Past**

**MP**: I've survived musical so far, in about 8 days and it'll be over but I will vanish into the abyss of my high school in two days. Enjoy

**Chapter 11: Dr. Brown call your office  
**

Hannah was face down in a dark stormy area full of tents. It was night and she was surrounded by wizards and witches their wands pointing at her.

"Get up slowly and let us take your wand." said a voice. She pushed her self up slowly and a witch grabbed her and pinned her arms behind her back and they took her wand from her.

"Get General Granger here!" yelled a voice.

"Lieutenant Weasley's here!" said some one else.

"Knock it off! We don't have titles it's just Ginny!" yelled a voice that was familiar to Hannah. The small gathering of black and brown clad wizards parted to let a young witch with bright red hair through. She had on a face mask(She'd been with Hermione working with noxious potions before that) She took off her mask and Hannah saw- Her mom? The mere shock of seeing Ginny made Hannah faint.

Ginny looked over the strange witch and was startled to see the little girl looked just like Harry only feminine. The polyjuice potion this death eater used must have been defective by the way the girl reacted.

They put the girl in the hold for suspected people on polyjuice. She was out cold for three hours and still herself.

"Hermione I swear she's been in there three hours and still looks like that. We tried every reversal charm we knew we even tested her for evidence of a botched polyjuice potion; she comes up clean!" said Ginny.

"Why would an innocent girl who happens to look like Harry faint by seeing you?" asked Hermione.

"Well maybe she did accidental magic to get here and fainted from the strain?" said Ginny. For some reason she didn't want the girl to be a death eater.

"Well maybe Harry can check her over. He is a master Ligillimens and his Occulmency is getting better." said Hermione.

"What 'Mione?" asked a voice. Harry walked out of a crowd bugging him.

"We have a strange girl who suddenly appeared in the middle of camp and fainted when she saw Ginny. Oh and she looks like you only there is no trace of any magical alterations in or on her. Her wand even checks out. It only had spells a first year would be learning on it." said Hermione.

"So you want me to check her out?" asked Harry.

"Well you're better prepared than any of us." said Ginny.

"Fine, but if you hear me yelling hexes that the rest of the group here shouldn't know that I know then you'll know something is up." he said. Ron arrived just to see Harry go into the holding tent.

"I hope that's not a mini death eater in there." he said.

"We checked her arm, not even a trace of it." said Hermione.

Harry looked at the girl and agreed that she did look scarily like him. Her pointed his wand at her and said,

"Enervate." she woke up and seemed to try to scream but the sound was caught in her throat.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. What is your name?" he asked.

"Hannah. Hannah Jameson." she said. Harry tried not to get caught off guard by Ginny's disguise's surname from her alias which was Marcy Jameson.

"Is that your mother or father's name?" he asked.

"My mom's my dad was Henry Parker. He died in the second war. Mom ran to America because of his death." she said and Harry had noted the accent as he also noted his alias.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"Well I was serving a detention for Professor Malfoy in the dungeons for beating up a second year Slytherin. He started it, he attacked my friend Ryan since he was the first of his family to ever be sorted into Gryffindor-," he cut her off.

"You go to Hogwarts? Why not Salem?" he asked. He knew she wasn't lying with out looking into her mind.

"Well I am supposedly a potentially strong witch and my mom attended Hogwarts so they decided to give me a scholarship to Hogwarts." she said.

"Wait a sec Professor Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. He's the potions master." she said.

"What's next Professor Weasley is the DADA professor?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes. And his wife is Deputy headmistress as well as the transfiguration Professor." said Hannah.

"Uh, Hannah, you don't have a clue who I am do you?" he said.

"Why should I know?" she asked. "Where Am I any way?" she asked.

"This is DA camp 23, just out side Hogsmead." he said.

"How? Harriet was quizzing me on this and that happened back in 2002." she said.

"Back?" he asked.

"What it's September 2014 isn't it?" she asked.

"It's October 2002." he said. Hannah looked at him.

"It's impossible! We didn't use any spells or knock over everything just a blue flash and poof I'm here-," and she fainted again. If Harry hadn't been so used to weird things he'd have been freaked out too. Thing is, the girl still was back in time.

"Envervate." he said. "Look, some how you and your classmates fell into a time rift." he said.

"But I don't know where Ryan or Raeford are. They could be captured by death eaters and knowing Raeford he'd happily tell them how to foil everything. He's always saying things like, 'If only the Dark Lord had won filthy mudbloods wouldn't be at this school.' Ryan would be tortured for information-," Harry stopped her.

"Look, my name is Harry Potter. Have you heard of me?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said fighting back a sob.

"Ok, what do your class mates look like?" asked Harry.

"Ryan looks like his dad Professor Malfoy. Raeford looks like a rat with blonde hair." she said.

"WE'll look for them and I'll memory charm every one that's seen you and them after we find a way to send you back to your time." he said. Hannah nodded.

"Oh here's your wand." he said.

Orion Malfoy had been found by none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco freaked out and now Orion was tied up and Malfoy was grilling him.

"Why do you look like me!" he yelled.

"Why do you look like my dad!" yelled Orion back.

"Who is you bloody dad!" he said.

"Draco Malfoy!"

"He can't be, not unless I had a kid at age 6!"

"Why's that!"

"Because I am Draco!" Orion fainted at that.

"You know yelling did get you some where after all." said a voice. It was Sophie La Belle de la Bete. She was the DA's liason between Malfoy and Snape and the DA.

"Sophie." he said.

"Draco. Who ess zat boy?" she asked.

"A boy claiming to be my kid." he growled knowing Sophie heard him yelling.

"Well eef his is one Orion Malfoy he ess to be taken to ze camp. 'Is friend ess waiting for 'im. She said 'E was a Gryffindor. Ze first Malfoy in ze 'Istory to be one." she said. Draco grew red. A MALFOY in GRYFFINDOR? Some one up above must hate him, he decided.

Raeford was captured by Fred and George, used to test new pranks, stunned and forked over to the camp.

Hermione looked up a way to get them back. She found one but still didn't know about how they even got there.

"Ok stand still. Hannah here is your wand back. Now once this spell is done we will forget ever meeting you and you will be back in your time safe and sound thinking this was all a dream." said Hermione. Before anything could happen she said the spell.

They landed back in the dungeon and fell asleep where they landed. Draco came in to see them sleeping a realized it was midnight. He used a few spells to send them to their rooms.

JUST OUT SIDE HOGSMEDE

The servant of the dark lord had only two fragments left to gather after he had found this one floating in Hogsmede. Oh, he was so close he could taste it.

--- ---

**MP**: The on a limb phase ended. Those two were weird filler chapters, I hope they didn't get too freaky

Flames are for marshmellows. _Constructive_ ciritism welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

_**MP**: I'm a poor, penny pinching, teen age girl with too much free time, if I owned Harry Potter I'd be rich. But I'm not so I don't own it_  


**Hannah Jameson and Secrets Of Her Past**

**MP**: I'm freaking; opening night for musical is tomorrow and we had late night rehearsals the last two days. Good thing I had up to chapter 15 pre-written eh? Review replies at the end of the chapter. This chapter is another filler chapter, sort of.

**Chapter 12: Holidays  
**

IN SALEM

Arty looked over Hannah's letter and smiled. He saw two hands come over his eyes,

"Jaleel cut it out!" he said pulling them off to see Hannah standing in her Hogwarts robes.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"A few moments ago by floo. Let me tell you, floo is horrible." she said.

"You've picked up a slight British accent." said Arty.

"So? Where was I for two months?" she said.

"Fine, fine, how's Hogwarts?" he asked.

Noel liked Arty. A lot. So on the week leave she decided to visit him. She walked onto the campus to see a boy-ish figure standing with him talking with him.

"Arty!" she said and both turned to look at Noel. Noel was shocked to see the girl from the bus standing there in a boy Hogwarts uniform. The Gryffindor crest evident on the left side.

"Noel this is Hannah. Hanna this is Noel." he said.

"Charmed."

"I'm sure." said Hannah both shooting looks at each other subconsciously. Arty, being a boy, does not notice this. Hannah, who might as well be a boy, didn't know she was shooting looks at Noel. Noel was the only one was aware of the tension.

"Hannah!" came Ginny's voice. Hannah ran from the tension filled moment into her mother's arms and hugged her.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I've been good. I only got three detentions." she said.

"For what?" asked Ginny.

"I jumped into this unfair fight against my friend Ryan and well I beat the guy who started it up." she said

"Hannah, I should have told you no fighting." said Ginny ruffling her hair.

"Professor Jameson?" asked Noel confused. (Ginny taught at both schools which shared staff.)

"Oh, Miss Widow. This is my daughter Hannah." she said.

"Why is she here?" asked Noel.

"There's a two week break in remembrance of the siege and battle of Hogwarts. They over crammed our first month there to make up for the break." said Hannah.

"What do you know so far?" asked Arty.

"Windgardium Leviosa!" she said pointing to a stone and it wobbly levitated. She ended the spell and Noel's eyes bugged out.

"Is that a wand with a thunder bird feather core?" she asked.

"Why?" asked Hannah.

"Well usually their feathers won't react unless they like you." she said.

"But why would they like me?" she asked.

"I don't know honey. The wand chooses the witch." said her mom.

Hannah spent the break with her mom and Arty. She did her homework making up a bunch of baloney about the goblin revolts. The second war snippets were in honor of the battles that happened in Hogwarts. DADA she asked for help from her mom on and found she needed relatively little help there but a lot of help in potions and charms. The levitation charm she'd worked on for a few days before she got it.

Arty played a few pranks during that time with Hannah as distraction, Ginny lectured both while Persephone said no comment and passed the buck to Ginny since she liked the pranks and pulled a couple herself pinning them on Arty. She made Ginny give him 7 warnings since four of the seven pranks were hers.

Hannah enjoyed her break. She enjoyed it so much she almost forgot to pack up her things before heading back to Hogwarts. Ginny remembered, so with a flick of Ginny's wand All of Hannah's things were in the bag she'd brought.

"Honey here's your Hawk, he arrived a few weeks ago and wouldn't leave." she said.

"I'll see you at Christmas mom." said Hannah hugging Ginny before pulling out the special packet of inter continental floo powder and throwing it into the fire place in her mom's office.

"Wait!" said a voice and Arty ran in. He had a small charm bracelet with a skate board, a wand and a dragon on it.

"This is your birthday present from mom and me." he said. Ginny handed her something too; it was a lumpy package that felt soft.

"This is for your masquerade ball." she pulled from her other pocket a watch with a pair of broomsticks and little snitches around the dial. "This is from me." she said. Hannah hugged both.

"Thanks guys. I'll write as soon as I can." she put the package in her bag and the bracelet and watch on the proper wrists.(Watch on left, bracelet on right) She said as clear as she could;

"The Great Hall of Hogwarts, Hogsmead, Scotland." The Hogsmead was strictly formal since there was only one Hogwarts.

After a nauseating journey Hannah arrived soot covered back at Hogwarts. She dusted her self off to see Ryan enter the hall alone.

"You're back a day early." he said.

"Well I had to leave early from home to arrive at four here." she said.

"So what is skate boarding, you never got to explain it to me." he said.

"I'll show you rather than explain it." she said. After running back to the dormitory, which was empty save for a snoring Harriet in a chair in the common room, she returned with two helmets, two sets of pads, and one board.

"Let's go the court yard so Miss Glean won't flip." said Hannah.

"Your accent is stronger now." said Ryan.

"What my yank accent?" she asked going into a perfect British accent. She only shrugged and they were out side.

After falling on his butt numerous times Hannah was able to get him balance on the board while it was not moving. Hannah showed him over how to make it move and it kept slipping out from under his foot. In term he showed her how to fly and found her biggest weakness; a fear of heights. If the broom was hovering a few feet above the ground she was fine but higher than ten feet she freaked.

Both decided to give up. So she taught him magic tricks in stead and that's how Draco found them while looking for Ryan to tell him dinner was ready. He noted the bruises and the messed up hair and saw a broom and a skate board.

"Trying to teach each other?" he asked.

"Well Ryan is hopeless on skate board and I'm afraid of heights." she said. Draco nodded and waited for both to follow. Sophie had a fit over the bruises and used a healing charm on both children. Ryan groaning, "Mum….".

The next day was October 30. Everyone was back for a free day and Harriet pelted Hannah with,

"How was your holiday in America?"

"How's your mum?"

"How's your mate Arty?"

"How's his mum?" and a dozen more before Jeremy and Ryan cut her off with asking Hannah how it was and Hannah only answering them.

"Well my mom gave me a costume for the ball." she said.

"Ohhh! Let me see!" said Harriet and the girls went up into their dormitory. Harriet pulled out an emerald green silk kimono with a crystal butterfly pin for her hair. The obi was bottle green with jade accents.

"Too bad your hair isn't long enough to put in a- wait I know of a way to get it long enough." she said.

"How?" asked Hannah.

"You have to promise not to laugh." said Harriet.

"Ok I promise." said Hannah,

"Well Freddy wanted to grow his hair out for this girl and had me whip this up and he wound up in the hospital wing looking like Rapunzel. That's why he missed school the first week." she said.

"Oh, I don't want to be Rapunzel though." said Hannah.

"He took too much; a drop will get your hair to waist length. Don't tell my mom or she'd freak. She had a bad experience with Polyjuice potion when she was Freddy's age." said Harriet.

"Ok do it." said Hannah. Harriet, her hand wobbling slightly. A drop fell out and hit her scalp.

"Don't touch it, it'll work its self." said Harriet.

"My head itches." she said fighting not to scratch. When it stopped Harriet beamed. She pulled out a mirror and Hannah saw her new hair was an ink curtain down her back.

"Wow. I look like a girl for once." she said. Her bangs were intact at least.

The day of the ball all the girls were busy putting on costumes. Harriet was Glenda from the wizard of Oz, her red hair perfect for that costume. Anna Thomas was little red riding hood. Jeremy was Zoro, Ryan was Harry Potter, and Hannah was Japanese. She looked elegant with her hair pulled into a bun. The butter fly glittering towards the center.

"Let's party." said Harriet.

JUST OUT SIDE HOGSMEAD-SHREIKING SHACK

The faithful disciple was ready to harvest the fragment with in the girl. He looked at his two experiments, one made of clay, the other the dry run for the perfectly human body, which succeeded and also succeeded in retrieving the soul. The constantly fought the human one more clever than the clay.

He became his animagus form; a raven and flew through the passage to his destiny.

--- ---

**MP**: R&R

Review replies:

**hpnut1** & **QueenKalasin**: I am pleased you like it.

**eaglesnest**: Why thank you.

**Amarthiel**: Ok, I sent them back as a couple of filler chapters because I wanted Hannah to interact with Harry from the war time. Hermione; yeah she shouldn't have been able to figure out how to get them back so quickly but as I said, it was just filler. I hope this helps you understand this better.

MP: Ok there was a reference to an anime in this chapter just as there was back in around chapter 8.

Flames are for marshmellows. _Constructive_ ciritism welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

_**MP**: I'm a poor, penny pinching, teen age girl_**(Who now has to pay taxes for playing one gig and I'm still a minor beneath the law!)**_ with too much free time, if I owned Harry Potter I'd be rich. But I'm not so I don't own it_  


**Hannah Jameson and Secrets Of Her Past**

**Chapter 13: Masquerade  
**

**HOGWARTS**

Hannah felt odd dressed as a girl for once but she was enjoying it. Ryan looking flabbergasted as people kept telling him his girlfriend would have made a better Harry Potter than him. Hannah had a strange vision attack her just before she'd entered the hall. But it was brief; only the hall covered in ice like a winter wonder land. The students were given a mask at the door and would put them on after midnight. Hannah had hers on her face already after the Harry Potter crack.

Her mask matched the bottle green of her Obi. Something felt off. She turned to see a big cloaked figure behind her and before she could scream the candles went out and Hannah, along with the stranger, was gone.

**EVIL WIZARD'S LAIR**

Hannah awoke chained to a wall her hair coming undone. The first thing she saw was a man who looked an awful lot like Arty and Arty's mother.

"Look the girl's awake, toad lady, you owe me fifty galleons that she isn't dead." said the man.

"Shut your trap convict." snapped an unpleasant voice. A toad like woman came into view. Her body too pale to even properly exist.

"I'm Sirius and she's Umbridge the awful." said Sirius. Hannah's jaw dropped open,

"B-b-b-but aren't both you dead?" she asked.

"We were until that dude brought us back to life and bound us to him by this spell." said Sirius.

"I have a friend who looks just like you." said Hannah.

"I had a godson who looked just like you." he replied.

"Stop patronizing the brat. She is going to die so that horrible half breed Tom Riddle can come back to life." said the toad.

"Well her body won't die at least, only her soul will be shattered into a million pieces." Sirius said. Hannah fainted upon that.

"It is better for her to be unconscious. Now go, I must prepare the spell." said the disciple.

**HOGWARTS**

The students were panicking seeing as the candles were out and something was horribly wrong with the punch. Students were becoming various animals! Since Ryan was told by his mother to never drink ze punch he was still human but Harriet and Jeremy weren't so lucky. Harriet was an owl, a ginger owl. Jeremy was a ginger horse. Since most of the teachers were animagi they easy changed back.

"Look a note." said Hermione. It was pinned to the wall by a dagger.

"I will return her body, though that her soul will have sacrificed for the return of my lord Voldemort!" proclaimed the letter written in blood.

"Hermione contact the girl's mother I'll try to find the girl." said Ron.

"No way, we get the girl's mom after we get the girl." said Hermione.

"Or you forget getting her and telling her why her security wards went off." said a voice. Ron and Hermione turned to face some one they hadn't seen in eleven years.

"Ginny?" said both shocked.

"No time now. Where is my baby." she demanded the stress showing in her voice. Her fear oozing into her every movement.

"How will we find her? We don't even know where he is." said Hermione.

"We'll find her some how, you're the most brilliant witch of our generation, you'll think of something." said a voice. Persephone and Arty had arrived to help calm Ginny.

"Persephone? So you ran too." said Hermione.

"Why should I have stayed? This is Arcturus, my son." she said placing her hands on Arty's shoulders. "He knew something was wrong with Hannah and wouldn't budge." she explained.

"First, IMOBULOUS!" shouted Hermione and the room of animal students froze. "Snorous. LISTEN TO ME TEACHERS OF HOGWARTS. TRANFIGURE THE STUDENTBODY BACK TO NORMAL. ALERT THE MINISTRY. WE HAVE HAD A KIDNAPPING." said Hermione. She reversed the speak spell and The teachers unfroze small sections of students and lead them away to various class rooms. Harriet, Jeremy, and Ryan slipped away and saw Arty.

"Are you Hannah's best mate from America?" asked Ryan.

"Yes." he said.

"We need to find her." said Ryan.

"But I'm no good with spells. wait a tic." said Arty and he walked past the arguing teachers and grabbed a glass of punch.

"I'm sure what ever animal I am it'll be helpful." he said. They all ran off down the hall cursing Jeremy's clopping. But they made it out and Arty drank the punch and fell over in pain. Ryan looked away and saw a night black griffin in Arty's place.

"Hannah's scent is on us some where." said Ryan. Harriet fluttered a wing and held out her tips. The three forced animagi could communicate.

'I touched her before I went to get punch for the rest of us.' she told Arty. He sniffed and found a plethora of scents but one stood out like roses in lilacs, which was what Harriet mainly smelled like to him.

He sniffed the air and found the trace of roses.

'Jeremy, can you smell that?' he asked.

'Yeah, the rosey smell?' he asked.

'That's Hannah's scent. Go back for a professor and get them to follow the scent some how.' said Arty and he bent down for Ryan to clamber onto his back.

Harriet soared ahead of Arty as they both tested their wings. They were lead right to the Whomping Willow.

"Press the knot!" yelled Ryan. Arty clawed it and the tree shuddered still. The griffin squeezed its way through the passage following the increasingly stronger scent of roses with the stench of sewage and decay.

Ron saw his nephew come in as a horse, knowing the glasses marks around the ginger horses eyes denoted him as Jeremy. He waved his wand at the boy and he was human again.

"Uncle Ron, you need to become a weasel and follow Hannah's scent." he said. Ginny nodded and became a fox with Ron becoming a ginger weasel. Hermione turned into a brown otter. They three adults zipped past with a white ferret following. A black bird further behind followed the ferret.

The disciple heard a few wards being tripped by one human; a boy. Then he went to his eyes in the willow and saw a few animals heading for it. A fox chasing after an otter, a weasel, and a ferret. 'escaped pets becoming some vixen's kits' meal?' he wondered. He in his rush to complete the ritual over looked the animal troupe.

He painted marks on the vessel's forehead. He then carved a lighting bolt into its forehead deeply. Muttereing the chant over and over he turned on Hannah.

BOOM! BOOM!

He went to the shack entrance observation scrying glass and saw a griffin smashing around the building.

"Blast. Animagi." he said a spell and several animals were conjured to fight the griffin. It was a swarm of rats. The griffin began slicing at the rats to keep them away from the boy on its back.

He didn't notice the weasel and otter slip past the rats and into a hole the griffin had made but he did notice the white ferret become the traitor and saw a fox began attacking the rats with vigor. There was no sound but the fire spell was the weapon of choice. Then the door wards went off. He opened it to face only empty space until his ankles were attacked by an otter and a weasel. The ginger fox darted in. He pointed his wand at all of them wordless stunning them.

He picked up his knife,walked over to the slightly conscious Hannah, and carved a lighting bolt deep into her's forehead She screamed as a light erupted from the wound making her pass out. The other figure glowed and the light was drawn to it. The figure floated and then returned to normal. It stirred and opened its green eyes with confused lights in its eyes.

'What hit me?' he wondered. He couldn't see very well but he knew he had blood on his face.

"It worked! My lord is this form suiting?" asked a voice.

"Lord? Aren't you mixing me up with some one?" asked the man.

"My Lord Voldemort?" asked the disciple and the man laughed.

"Are you messed up in the head? I'm Harry Potter." he said.

"I resurrected the wrong person?" he said shocked.

"Ressurected?" asked Harry.

"You foolishly killed yourself to kill my lord." he said. Harry was suddenly angry that now this man had made him just like Voldemort. He used a wordless and wandless stupefy stunning him. "Accio glasses." he muttered and glasses came to him. They were his. The room refocused and he saw Ginny, Ron and Hermione's stunned animagi forms on the floor. He saw his wand on a table and reached for it when he spotted something out the corner of his eye. He turned to see a girl chained to the wall, blood on her forehead and wearing a green kimono.

Her hair was jet black and her face was like his? He lifted it up to see that was the case. He grabbed his wand and felt it burn him he dropped it out of shock and found a mirror. He looked like himself, at least.

"I hope his spell back fired on him." muttered a familiar voice.

"If it did then how are we still moving." croaked another familiar voice.

"You're the one who needs to worry about his spell back firing." said the first voice.

"Shut up convict!"

"Make me you old toad."

A door opened and Harry had his wand in his hand despite the burning pointed at Dolores Umbridge and Sirius Black?

"So are you a wrong soul or are you Lord Moldy Shorts?"

"Wrong soul." he said.

"Told you it'd back fire." said Sirius.

"How are you two alive?" asked Harry.

"Same as you only we were dry runs." said Sirius. "Umbridge here is made of clay. I was the test for making a more human body and there were two others that didn't make it before me." he said.

"Why you two?" asked Harry.

"Well, we were two of his expected failures and Malfoy Sr. and Pettigrew were the ones expected to make it." said Sirius "So fate decided to poke him in the eye."

"Whose soul did he put into that body by mistake?" asked Umbridge.

" Me." said Harry.

"Who?" asked Umbridge.

"Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Bingo." said Harry.

"When did you die?" asked Umbridge a bit too eagerly.

"I died the same time as Moldy Shorts. I died taking him out. What's the story on the girl?" asked Harry.

"She had a fragment of your soul attached to hers and he thought it belonged to Voldemort. I don't know her name, or why she looks like you." said Sirius.

Harry looked over at the frozen animagi. Just as he waved his wand to bring them back to the realm of the living Draco decided to come in the three children in tow.

"STUPEFY!" yelled Draco and Harry collapsed. He revived Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. They stunned Sirius and Umrbidge on sight. Ginny went to freeing Hannah.

"We need to take these four to the astronomy tower and her to the hospital wing." said Draco.

"I'll take those four back to the castle. Arty you'll stay in the Gryffindor dorm." said Hermione. Ron, who was exceptionally good with levitation charms, levitated all three they had just knocked unconscious and Draco found the disciple and levitated him. Persephone appeared and used wordless binding spells on all four suspected. Ginny carried Hannah herself. All went back to the castle the kids being scolded for sneaking off, Persephone being told she shouldn't have followed, and Ginny. Ginny was getting the third degree from everyone for leaving while with child and not explaining why. Everyone save Persephone.

Madame Pomphfrey and Sophie took Hannah from her arms and went about cleaning her up and finding what was wrong. Ginny broke down having to have Persephone lead her off to the kitchens for comfort food.

Ron and Draco took the prisoners up to the tower, and after Hermione explaining the dangers and giving those she could detentions sent them off to the tower.

Now it was time to interrogate the prisoners.

-------------------------------------- --

REveiw replies:

**Amarthiel** I wish I could have made it a bigger part too but I've already done that with another second generation fic I've got posted on here. I'm glad you like the story.

**eaglesnest:** Maybe, I had planned on it. Arty will _**NOT**_ be transfering to Hogwarts at anytime. Hope you enjoyed the ball.Thanks for reviewing.

Flames are for marshmellows. _Constructive_ ciritism welcome.


	14. Chapter 14

_**MP**__ I'm a poor teen age girl__with too much free time, if I owned Harry Potter I'd be rich. But I'm not so __**I don't own it**_  


**Hannah Jameson and Secrets Of Her Past**

**Chapter 14: Truths  
**

Ron revived the disciple first. He had made sure the disciple's wand was gone and it, along with the other three's, were locked in McGonagall's office.

"Draco, Vertiserum." he said. Draco uncorked it and forced it into the disciple's mouth.

"Your name?" asked Ron.

"Mortimer Graver." he said.

"Why were you trying to do?" asked Draco.

"Resurrect the Dark Lord in the form of Harry Potter." he said.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"To take away all hope." he said.

"Did it work?" asked Draco.

"No." he said.

"Who are the other two?" asked Ron.

"Sirius Black and Dolores Umbridge." he said.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Tests." he said.

"Who'd you bring back if it wasn't V-voldemort." said Ron.

"Harry Potter." he said managing to make a grimace.

Ron fainted. Draco's jaw dropped and he barely said,

"Stupefy."

Sophie, and Pomphfrey rushed the two more human resurrected ones. Umbrdige they were perplexed with. Harry's body as well as Sirius's were normal just weak from being stunned.

Hannah was in worse shape; her soul having been torn slightly. Sophie gave her a potion to help but she couldn't do more.

Harry woke up with a pounding head ache to see Ron sitting next to his bed. He looked much older now.

"Harry, you ok?" he asked.

"Fine." he said.

"What do you remember?" asked Ron.

"Destroying Voldemort and then coming too in that strange place with a female look alike chained to a wall bleeding." he said.

"You mean Hannah. She's not doing so well, her soul was torn." he said. Harry winced.

He pulled on his glasses and saw Ginny slumped next to Hannah.

"Why's Ginny's hair that color?" asked Harry.

"Well she vanished after your funeral mate and it appears she lived in America as Marcy Jameson." he said. Harry nodded remembering her alias they'd use to go shopping with out getting swarmed by death eaters or reporters. He was Henry Parker.

"Who is Hannah to Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Well, she's her daughter." he said.

"WHAT?" yelled Harry.

"Yeah, she claims the girl's father is a Henry Parker." he said. Harry froze. The girl looked like him, she was named Hannah( a name he liked for a girl if they ever had any children), and her father was his alias's name.

"Holy-," he said and fainted.

Ron was confused. Ginny woke up and saw Ron's confused look.

"He wake up yet?" asked Ginny.

"No he fainted after I told him about Hannah. It was only after I told him the father's name." he said.

"He knows." she said.

"Knows what?" he asked.

"Ron. Harry is the father." she said. It was Ron's turn to hit the floor.

The next Morning Harry woke up to See Ginny next to him.

"Ginny?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Why didn't you tell me before the battle?" he asked.

"I hadn't known." she said.

"Does she know?" he asked.

"No." she said.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Now she's still in an iffy condition; we don't know if or when she'll wake. She is so like you." she said crying. She sat on the bed and Harry hugged her.

Ron came too to see Harry and Ginny sitting together.

"I'll go check on Harriet and Hermione." he said.

"Harriet?" asked Harry raising an eye brow.

"She's our daughter, we named her in honor of you." said Ron.

"No need to Ron. She and the others couldn't be kept from coming to see her." said Hermione. Harry saw two red heads, a mini Draco, and a mini Sirius zip in. All but the Sirius look alike had Gryffindor crests.

"A Malfoy in Gryffindor?" remarked Harry.

"Laugh it up Potter." said Malfoy coming in. "Hannah will make it, but we're not sure when she'll wake up." Ginny nodded and Harry did too.

"Are you the real Harry Potter?" asked the red headed girl.

"Yes." he said sighing,

"Harriet, Don't start." warned the other Red head. "Jeremy Weasley."

"Orion Malfoy."

"Arcturus White."

"MY GRANDSON'S LAST NAME IS WHITE?" roared Sirius from his end of the Hospital wing.

"Dad, you died before I could meet you to get your blessing so stop complaining." said Persephone.

"Persehpone's dad was Sirius?" asked Harry.

"That explains a lot." said Ginny. The kids gathered around Hannah and looked at her worriedly.

She now had a lightning bolt scar no thanks to the disciple now in Azkaban with a Contenta; opposite of a dementor, tormenting him since he really doesn't like happiness. Contentas hug people and restore souls stolen by dementors or anything else.

"Harry we have a problem. I can't live in England; I'm an American Immigrant with the name Marcy Jameson. Hannah is technically an American citizen being born on American soil." she said. Harry nodded.

"I'm legally dead over here anyway. I could go and be Henry Parker over in America." he said.

"Should we continue keeping this from her?" asked Ginny.

"I'm not sure." he said.

They looked over at her still form and saw her opening her eyes. Harry saw they were as green as his were.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Yes, Mum's here." said Ginny rushing over to her side and grabbing her hand.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Your soul was torn slightly." said Draco. The kids cleared off as she gave him a puzzled look. "The man that attacked you tried to pull something off your soul that didn't belong and it was attached a bit too strongly. You'll be fine. If it weren't for your aura being abnormally strong you'd have died for sure." he said.

"Abnormally strong?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny. Before we knew what some of us now know, Hogwarts gave her the scholarship due to her giant magical potential. You saw her do some accidental wandless magic before Ginny." said Draco.

"What did you guys just learn?" she asked. Ginny shifted nervously. Harry was unsure of what to do. Hannah seemed to be like him in many ways, her temper might be the same too. Or worse his temper mixed with the infamous Weasley temper.

"Hannah, sweetie, I never told you the truth." said Ginny. "Your name isn't Jameson or Parker. It's Potter and mine's not Marcy Jameson at all, I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Potter? Wouldn't that make some one with the last name Potter be my father?" asked Hannah. She looked over to see Harry Potter.

"Holy! Isn't he dead?" she asked.

"I was until some wacko resurrected me by accident." he said.

"Hannah, he's your father."

"You lied to me about everything?" she asked.

"Honey it was for your own good." Ginny began to defend herself.

Hannah used all her strength to get out of bed and run out of the hospital wing.

"She took it better than I'd have thought." said Ginny.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" said Harry.

"You should, you didn't lie to her for 11 years." she said.

Hannah almost collapsed in the hall but found strength to keep running from the foot falls behind her that she assumed belonged to her 'so called' mother. She forced herself to keep moving to the astronomy tower. She forced herself to run up the stairs despite gasping for breath. She ignored her fear of heights and kept moving.

Harry followed shocked by the girl's determination. She forced herself to go all the way up to the top of the astronomy tower!

She came to where the astronomy classes observed the stars and collapsed near a parapet.

"Hannah?" She heard a male voice say.

-------------------------------------- --

REveiw replies:

MP: Before I reply to the reviews I have to tell you I'll be gone from the 12-15 so I will be unable to update.

**eaglesnest:** Yep! Thanks forthat compliment.

**DRUMMER512**: Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad you like it.

**DD2**: Thank you. It means a lot to me.

**ellabell**: I'll try to update soon but this is the last pre written chapter I have.

**TigerCheerChick**: Thanks, I'll keep tryign to keep it a good story.

Flames are for marshmellows. _Constructive_ ciritism welcome.


	15. Chapter 15

_**MP**__ I'm a poor teen age girl__with too much free time, if I owned Harry Potter I'd be rich. But I'm not so __**I don't own it**_  


**MP**: Psst! Check out a taste of my original work at this link and tell me what you think on Fiction ID is 2355291

**Hannah Jameson and Secrets Of Her Past**

**Chapter 15: And So It Goes  
**

"What do you want?" she asked breathlessly, though she made her anger rasp through the pain. Harry sat in front of the panting child and waited for her to want to speak and was shocked when she surged forwards and grabbed him and began crying. Harry was shocked. He wasn't used to dealing upset girls. He decided it'd be best to let her cry. He saw it was pretty close to dawn when she let go of him. Two pairs of green eyes stared into each other.

"Do you want to talk now?" he asked.

"It's frustrating, I always wanted to know my dad but to find out my whole life was a lie at the same time. I think I was happier wanting the impossible." she said. "I've read all about your deeds in history especially this month. The first and second sieges of Hogwarts we were studying. Halloween was my eleventh birthday."

Harry stroked her hair.

"I wish I was as wise as those books said I was, but I was an ordinary guy in an extraordinary situation." he said.

"They said knowing who you were explained me?" she said.

"Why? I never did what they said you did. You had some what control over your magic." he said.

"They said you were one of the most powerful wizards." said Hannah yawning. Harry smiled.

"They said a lot of things." he said. "Are you ready to face your mum? Ginny is really upset." said Harry. He then saw the girl had fallen asleep. He smiled and just sat there with her stroking her hair reflecting himself.

He had found out that he had died 11 years ago and was resurrected by a servant of Voldemort's not only that but that Ginny had run away to America. And to top it all off he had a daughter so like him it was disturbing. And her birthday was on Halloween AKA Harry Potter Day AKA The Anniversary of his parents' deaths. On a day of such sadness for him he now had a reason to enjoy that day again.

Ginny walked up the astronomy tower stairs after asking a few portraits for help and saw Father and Daughter asleep next to one another and decided to leave them and get them some breakfast from the kitchens.

Harry and Hannah awoke to see a few trays of food were next to them. Not seeing the sense of looking the gift horse in the mouth the two eagerly dug into the food finishing it quickly.

"I see you two are awake." said Ginny walking up to see the pair cleaning up after themselves.

"Why didn't you wake us before?" asked Harry.

"You two looked so peaceful before so I decided to get you breakfast and I saw you two were still sleeping and decided it'd be best to leave the food for you two once you woke up. It's nearly time for lunch." she said.

"Mom I'm-," began Hannah before Ginny cut her off.

"You have every right to be mad at me for lying to you, just don't keep it all in baby girl." said Ginny.

"Did Arty and his mom go home?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, they took Sirius with them; Lord knows he needs the family time to relax. He sends his love to both of you." said Ginny.

The happy, albeit strange, family walked down the staircase not caring that the future was going to be hectic.

Hannah went to her dormitory and put on a green T-shirt her mother said had brought out her eyes and blue jean shorts. She met up with Harry and Ginny and he was the first to notice she was squinting.

"I think she's inherited my eyesight." said Harry.

"As if I didn't get called the Harry Potter Mini-clone enough as it is." grumbled Hannah making Ginny and Harry laugh a little before realizing this was true.

"Today's Sunday, and everyone's outside." said Ginny. "Though, we do need to take care of her eyes ASAP."

After getting permission from McGonagall to leave; Harry, wearing an illusion charm, Hannah, and Ginny flooed to Diagon Alley.

"I hate floo." said Hannah making Harry laugh.

"I whole heartedly agree." He said.

They walked through Diagon Alley, Harry enjoying the anonymity of his guise. Rita Skeeter was still around and they happened to bump into her on the way to the eye doctors'.

"Watch it!" said Hannah.

"Yanks on Holiday this late?" she asked.

"So what if we are? My school back home in the States is having issues so we decided it was a good time for a family vacation." said Hannah. Harry and Ginny nodded, having coached her to say that incase they ran into any _unsavory_ people in Diagon Alley.

Rita Skeeter looked angry and offended as she walked away in a huff making Harry and Ginny burst out laughing.

"That old bag was Rita Skeeter?" asked Hannah.

"Yes, but her quill is poison, let me be the first to warn you." said Harry.

"Now Henry, be nice." said Ginny.

"Yes Marcy." he said.

They walked into the optometrist's shop and came out, a half hour later, with Hannah wearing thin black metal rimmed glasses that were more squared off than Harry's. They weren't very thick but she was seeing a lot better with out them. They stopped in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and that was where things went wrong really fast.

A little boy got a hold of his mother's wand and was playing with it as she chatted with Tom and accidentally waved it at Harry, who was talking with Hannah and Ginny about current events; catching up. And it managed to disrupt his illusion spell. It wasn't until the screams started that the family noticed anything was wrong.

"Oh, crap." said Hannah.

"Bloody Hell." said Harry at the same time.

"Hannah, Harry, watch your mouth." said Ginny who was thinking something similar but stronger than Hannah's 'Oh Crap'.

The trio darted out and into a side alley casting illusions on themselves, Ginny taking care of Hannah's and they walked out with brown hair, and Ginny having brown eyes with other two having blue eyes.

"So much for keeping this quiet." said Harry.

"People would have found out sooner or later any way." said Ginny as they walked back into the Leaky Cauldron to a stunned room.

"They ran towards Ollivander's!" yelled Hannah in a perfect British accent and a flood of people rushed past them.

"Nice." said Ginny, "Persephone and Arty have rubbed a bit too much off on you." said Ginny.

"Gin, there are three Blacks loose in one place. What have we done." said Harry making Ginny laugh.

"We'd better get back to Hogwarts and afterwards, you'll have to fill out the paperwork to come back to life." said Ginny. Harry pouted.

"Fine but I'm not registering my animagi form." he said.

"I'll register mine when you register yours." said Ginny.

"Then you're never registering." he said.

The rest of the year went rather quickly for Hannah. Who her father was, was to be a secret so naturally the whole school knew.

Now she had to learn to respond to the name Hannah Potter Daughter of the Boy-Who-Lived-Who-Deafeated-Voldemort-who-died-who-lived-again. The last part is what they tacked on in private. Up to the Voldemort part was the actual title.

The official story is Harry got caught in a suspended animation spell and was recently liberated from said spell by the kidnapper of Hannah who was trying to escape with her to use for a ritual sacrifice to resurrect Voldemort. Professors of Hogwarts showed up and saved her and freed him. People actually bought it.

As Hannah waved good by to the others who boarded the train she walked into the office and used the intercontinental Floo powder. Ginny was finishing up her DADA Classes with her Teaching assistant when the final bell rang.

"I'll see you next year." she said. Harry smiled as he helped clean up the mess they had made with their 'Anti Evil Water Magic' exercise. Translation: Water Balloon fight. He would have used his wand and so would have Ginny but they found it more fun to clean it up by hand and then make a new mess with the left over balloons by attacking each other.

"And you two call me Childish." said Persephone entering.

Harry and Ginny had one balloon left each and each gaining an evil grin and Persephone darted out of the class room pursued by two water balloons. Harry and Ginny did use spells this time to clean up so that they could be home in time to see Hannah.

When they got there they opened the door only to get hit by a balloon that Ginny had accidentally left in the sink.

"You know, this means war." said Ginny. She had taken a liking to Loony Toons when she had first come to America. Harry looked at her confused. "Now give Mummy and Daddy a big hug!" she said and Hannah ran away as her parents chased after her winning and giving her two very wet, cold, hugs.

"You're not going back." said Ginny.

"Why not?" asked Hannah.

"We'd miss you too much." said Harry.

Hannah smiled. Life was good.

THE END. (For now, any ways.) Tell me if you want a sequel.

-------------------------------------- --

REveiw replies:

**MP**: I thank you for all your reviews and nice comments because if you hadn't liked it I wouldn't have finished it. I'd like to say now, I'm not using the exact Universe's time line, so my years and the actual years will not line up. It's my choice and my way of making it AU.

**Melanie Potter**: I thank you for reading my story. I know I need a beta but I'm too lazy and forgetful to remember to get one or remeber to have them look over my chapters first, and I thank you for telling my the year. I'll keep that in mind in the future but as for this fic, I'll use my altered time line.

**Kara Linda**: Yes. I had planned that from chapter one and I am pleased you love my story.

**Vampireness**: I know it's hard to follow, and thanks for the compliments.

Flames are for marshmellows. _Constructive_ ciritism welcome.


End file.
